The Devil in the Details
by Thea-Zara
Summary: Newly mated, Derek, Stiles and Isaac need to figure out what Gerard has planned, explain their messed up lives to the Sheriff and try to ignore Peter long enough to strengthen the pack, so that they might survive the group of homicidal Alphas out for their blood. So, you know... no pressure. Number 2 in the Devils Series
1. Chapter 1

Kate Argent had been very thorough in her planning. Apparently when it came to torture and mayhem she was boy scout levels of prepared. She had provided her host body a terrific alibi for the week. His dad now thought he was at Lacrosse camp, who actually DID that he'd never know, but there you have it. This plan had also netted her the 'fees' for the nonexistent camp, which she'd then pocketed to use for 'supplies'. Wherein supplies means shiny new implements of torture and were-proof bondage gear.

Now, Stiles, who was decidedly no longer Kate's host body, could get behind the idea of were-proof bondage gear. What? He was seventeen years old and bonded to two of the hottest men he'd ever had the good fortune to lay eyes on, and well did you really need more reasons? There were fantasies and kinks and did he mention the fantasies? But in all seriousness he'd have preferred not to have any of Kate's toys around him or his mates. The bitch had colored enough of their relationship. Not to mention he felt bad about the lies his dad believed, the money his dad had put out for the fake camp, and the idea that Kate had had any interaction whatsoever with his dad.

The one good thing about her super planning skills was that he had almost a week before he absolutely had to go home. Not that he would actually be staying away that long. He was already trying to figure out just how he was going to break the reality of their world to his father without triggering some sort of aneurism or heart attack. At the very least, he needed to make sure Mrs. McCall was nearby in case he needed medical assistance. That being said, he was seventeen and newly bonded and apparently didn't have to worry about going home for several days. What was a horny werewolf to do? He could think of a couple things.

They had stood together in the abandoned garden of the Hale house until nearly morning, and then in the predawn twilight they piled into Derek's car and drove to the subway station. Derek had pulled them both to the car he'd claimed as his own, and the trio had curled up around each other on his bed and drifted off to sleep. It was late afternoon before anyone moved, and that was only because Peter decided to show a distinct lack of judgement and comment on the situation.

"Really Stiles, if you were going to take the bite you should have allowed me to give it to you last year." He said smirking down at the pile of bodies.

Surprisingly enough it wasn't Derek, in his role as alpha, or even Stiles, who was newly turned and possibly still not in control, but Isaac, who made Peter aware of his poor judgement. Clearly Peter hadn't been expecting that, based on the shocked look on his face, which was about a foot higher in the air than it normally found itself, held there on the ends of Isaac's claws.

"He wasn't yours then, he isn't yours now, and he's never going to be yours. Even vaguely refer to biting him again, and I will scatter your insides from one end of this station to the other, and while I'm at it, I'll be sure to lose a few small pieces." He glanced down at that, eliciting a chuckle from the bed.

Stiles climbed to his feet and stalked over to Isaac and Peter. He licked up the side of Isaac's neck before settling with his head laying on his shoulder. "Why don't you put Uncle Creeper down, so he can go far, far away and heal up, and we can get back to important things? You were just about to do that, weren't you, Peter?" He said tilting his head to look into Peter's eyes.

When Peter saw the blazing green eyes staring at him, any smart-ass reply vanished. "Yes, I believe I was. My apologies for such a rude... intrusion."

Isaac lowered his arm and turned his back to Peter, dismissing him from his mind as he began to curl around Stiles.

"Derek." Peter said, acknowledging his nephew with a nod before turning and walking out of the car.

Stiles led Isaac back to the bed, and pushed him down next to Derek, before crawling in after him. He tilted his head and listened/felt for Peter. He heard him moving quickly toward the exit, and felt his energy receding in the pack link, before checking to see if anyone else was nearby. Once he was satisfied that they weren't about to be interrupted, he turned back to the slightly shaking body under his.

Isaac's eyes were still golden, and his fangs were digging into his lips. His body was trembling slightly, and suddenly Stiles realized Isaac wasn't quite as calm as he'd been during the confrontation. He leaned in from one side and re-licked the patch of neck he'd already marked, and then with small nips and licks worked his way towards Isaac's mouth. He licked and sucked on Isaac's tongue for a moment before pulling away and sliding back down to his neck, and then lower. He paused only to look at their smirking alpha. Stiles raised an eyebrow and then looked pointedly at Isaac's swollen, panting mouth before moving to one nipple.

Derek, who had really enjoyed both Isaac's reaction to Peter, and the incredibly hot kiss Isaac and Stiles had shared, didn't need more than the look from Stiles to slide into place, kissing Isaac. One hand slid up into Isaac's hair, scratching and petting, and the other slid down to lay along the side of Stiles' face as he explored Isaac's chest. Hands occupied, he slipped his tongue into Isaac's mouth dominating the kiss, while the beta panted beneath him, hands at his side clenching and unclenching, as if he didn't know what to do with them. Derek pulled away for a moment and pulled Isaac's hand up and around his body, the claws of Isaac's right hand now scratching down one side of Derek's back, before he slid back into the kiss. That seemed to ground Isaac more and he became more forceful, pushing back into Derek's mouth, shifting control back and forth.

Stiles pulled the sleep pants off him, without Isaac actually noticing, at least until the warm wetness of Stiles' mouth sank over him. He gasped into Derek's mouth, and Derek turned to watch Stiles, a smirk playing across his features. After a moment he slid Isaac further up in the bed, pulling a whine from both Isaac and Stiles, when the movement parted mouth and cock, ever so briefly. Stiles quickly compensated for the repositioning, and then found Derek's hands on him, shifting him over onto hands and knees between Isaac's legs. Derek slid to the side of the bed for a moment and then back towards them, pausing only to remove the boxers Stiles was wearing.

Derek made sure he had Isaac's eyes on him before he made his move. With slicked hands he wrapped one around Stiles' cock, while sliding another up the crack of his ass. Isaac began panting at the sight and there was a whine in Stiles' throat. He spread his knees and raised his ass higher in the air in wanton invitation. Isaac began running his hands over Stiles' head and shoulders, petting and rubbing. Derek slid a finger into Stiles, and began working him open. He quickly moved on to two, which was considerably tighter, but once he started scissoring his fingers open, there was a distinct increase in the smell of arousal from both his mates. Catching Isaac's eye again he made sure he was watching as he pulled his two fingers from inside Stiles, and then reinserted three. Stiles was practically keening, the cock in his mouth the only thing even partially stifling his moans.

Despite all the sex the day before, Stiles hadn't managed to experience an orgasm. He had been blocking all sensation, during the one time Kate had used his body and it was building now, making him feel like he was going to explode. He was about to pull back from Isaac's cock to warn Derek, when he pulled his hands away. He was about two seconds away from actual whining when Derek moved between his legs. Derek pressed against him, cock slowly pushing in; his hands on Stiles' hips, holding him still as he slid in. Once he was fully seated, Derek began alternating kisses and bites along Stiles' shoulders and neck. He didn't move inside Stiles, as if waiting for something, even when Stiles made a sort of growly whine, all he did was bite a little harder.

Derek looked up finally, into Isaac's eyes, which were watching him, glowing yellow, his fangs digging into his lips as he strained to hold still instead of pumping into Stiles mouth. Derek's eyes flashed red at him and he nodded, smirking down at Stiles, who was practically thrumming in pent up energy and frustration at the two overly still bodies surrounding him. All at once both Derek and Isaac began moving with him, pushing and pulling in and out of his body. Stiles let out a noise that didn't need words to say 'Fucking Finally' and started sliding back and forth between the two, his head sliding up and down Isaac's shaft, tongue working frantically, breathing in frantic bull like snorts. He was rolling his hips, moving in counterpoint to Derek's hard fast thrusts. his dick hard and now being stroked.

Isaac came first, pulsing into Stiles' mouth, with a drawn out groan. His sweat covered body, laying still under the other two, eyes slitted as he watched them fucking over him, Stiles slid up his body to kiss Isaac frantically, coming less than a minute later, shooting against Isaac's spent cock and lower stomach. Derek took another minute, the scent of his mates' cum pushing him into a near frenzy of slippery thrusts that ended with him buried in Stiles' ass while his whole body tensed up and then melted with a breathy whine. He stayed like that, on top of his mates for another minute or two before sliding off to one side with a satisfied huff.

After a few moments of recovery, Stiles pulled himself up out of the bed and slipped towards the bathroom. He returned with a washcloth and a bowl of warm water. He pulled a sleepy Isaac towards the edge of the bed and wiped him down, sharing lazy kisses, then licked across his neck again before pushing him back towards the middle of the bed. He did the same for Derek, wiping him down and then licking across his neck, snuffling there for a moment before he pushed him up towards a barely awake Isaac. Stiles returned the bowl and washrag to the bathroom, cleaning himself up quickly before getting back into bed. He climbed in and curled around the other two, both of whom were more asleep than awake. Which sounded like a completely amazing idea to Stiles.

"Sleep now, plotting later." He muttered. Less than a minute later, the trio was lightly snoring and curled around each other like puppies.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark by the time Stiles woke up again. He slowly pulled himself out of the warm mass of bodies and then climbed out of the bed. Standing at the door to the subway car, he closed his eyes and visualized the web of energy that represented the pack. He didn't know if Derek saw it like he could, or if it was a side effect of what he was. He tugged at one of the threads, experimentally, and he could feel some sort of acknowledgement. Less than a minute later, his cell started ringing.

"Aren't you supposed to be at camp?" were the first words out of Scott's mouth.

"Yeah, actually there are some things we need to talk about. Can you come to the train station? And maybe pick up some food. I'll cover it when you get here, but I'm not about to try and get a pizza guy to deliver to 'ye old creepy abandoned train station' that's way too Scooby-doo, even for me, and I don't want to run into my dad just yet." Stiles said, ignoring the fact that Scott didn't find it weird enough to comment on the fact that he just replied to the mental equivalent to a Facebook poke.

Scott just agreed and hung up.

Stiles closed his eyes a minute, before thumbing through his contacts again. His finger hovered over the two names listed under Argent, before settling on one and hitting send. Closing his eyes, he stretched out again trying to see her in the pack web, but she had cut ties so severely he just couldn't find her, even though he heard her voice in his ear. When the tone sounded he spoke, "Hey, Allison, I just wanted to see how you were doing, I've been a bit out of it this last week and well things were crazy, you know. I... well that is if you want to talk or anything, give me a call, alright? Bye."

He hung up and then considered calling the next number on the list, but decided to wait. He needed to talk to Derek, and deal with the pack, before deciding what to do about the whole Argent thing. He didn't think Allison had been effected yet, despite what Isaac had said. He knew how losing his mom had messed him up, and he'd had time to get used to it. Mrs. Argent had been sudden and stupid and shit now that he thought about it, with Gerard's plan oh fuck, fuck, fuck.

He spun around to wake up his mates, only to let out a bit of a girly shriek, not that he would admit to that EVER, because they were both standing right behind him, eyes glowing and looking around for something.

"What's wrong?" Derek growled, while Isaac sniffed the air and generally glared around the open areas of the station.

"Nothing... well nothing immediate. You know that bit in a movie where you realize some horrible horrible thing the villian is going to do? I just had one of those moments in real life."

Both Derek and Isaac where giving him identical 'what the fuck' looks. It was almost enough to make him giggle despite the realization he just had. Instead he reached out and pulled both of them out to settle down on the stairs. He pushed Derek down and then curled up beside him, with Isaac a step or two down between his legs, one hand playing with the soft curls and petting him.

"Scott's on his way. We need to get him back in line, and I need to tell him about this, and about us. After I talked to him, I called Allison." He could feel Isaac tensing up. "I don't think she's been affected, yet. She's just angry about her mom. That's what got me to thinking. I think her mom is part of all this."

Now Derek was the one tensing up beside him. Stiles took his hand before continuing. "I don't blame you for biting her. I know what she did to Scott, and I saw how frantic you were to help him. I'd have killed her myself, considering what she tried to do, and that wouldn't have even been self-defense. Do you know how many times I helped Scott get to his inhaler, or worried over him wheezing just a little too much. He nearly died at least twice because of his asthma, and before this wolf stuff, his biggest fear was suffocating. This is not about blaming you, because she had succeeded at killing him, like that, I'd have killed her a piece at a fucking time.

This isn't about that. You know I know a LOT of what Kate knew. I never got any sense of Allison. So at least while she was using me as a puppet, I'm fairly sure Allison was Kate free. But that got me thinking about why she was so angry, and about Victoria, and it just doesn't make any sense to me. I mean think about what Gerard's plan was supposed to be. If he was going to be a wolf, and bring Kate back as a wolf, why in the Hell did he encourage them to kill Victoria? She was on his side, same as Kate, in fact, from what Kate remembered, Victoria was a true believer, more loyal to Gerard and Kate, than she ever was to Chris, and she did turn before she was killed. What if it's not just Gerard and Kate, but Victoria too? What if it's not about being wolves, in the long run?

I mean I know what he said being the alpha and all that, but did he really think we'd allow him to kill you? I mean even if he got Scott on board, would Peter and Isaac and everyone else just stand around and let the bastard take you out, knowing they'd be under HIS thumb? He may be fucking crazy, but he's not stupid. I think he knew he would die, but had Kate in me to prep a body for him. Instead, he's still alive, even if his body is failing thanks to the mountain ash. So instead, he wanted her to keep you busy. But what if being a wolf isn't the end game for Gerard. Knowing what he can do with the runes, what if being turned was just a means to an end?

He's there somewhere in a probably failing body, either from the mountain ash or the cancer, and all he needs is to put that tattoo on one normal human, now that he has a wolf, and he has free rein to come back as a sort of super human wolf hybrid. Him and Kate and Victoria can all choose new young bodies. They'll have all the advanced healing and the senses, and none of the wolf weaknesses. That powder Kate used was Wolf's Bane based, and it didn't affect me at all, but knocked the two of you out. They just have to find three human bodies they can steal."

Eyes wide with horror, Isaac looked up at Stiles, "'I'd kill my own son.'"

"What?" Stiles asked, while Derek sucked in a shocked breath beside him.

"It's what Gerard said in the warehouse. 'When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son.' What if he doesn't HAVE to kill him, just take him over?" Isaac explained while Derek growled.

"If he takes over Chris, he has a free shot at Allison, and he still leads the fucking hunters." Derek hissed out.

"You're not thinking fourth dimensionally." Stiles said, jaw dropping open in realization. "He can ALWAY lead the hunters. Think about it, this isn't a one time thing, as long as you know what you're doing. He leads for a while as Chris, sets himself up a second in command who's got a young healthy body, and makes sure they have that tattoo. Something happens, he jumps ship and stays in power over and fucking over. He didn't want to die, now he doesn't have to, ever."

They were all still staring at each other, stunned, when a voice spoke up on its way downstairs. "Hi guys, I got pizzas and drinks, hope that's okay, you weren't very clear, about what you wanted and I only had thirty bucks. By the way, you owe me like um... 29.50 for you know, the food." The further down the steps he came, the more nervous he sounded. When he got a look at the three of them, the pizzas dropped out of his hand.

Stiles caught them all before they hit the floor, but when he looked back up at Scott, his eyes were wide and he was pressed against the wall, shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles passed the boxes of pizza down to Isaac and then stepped closer to Scott, who jerked back along the wall away from Stiles, and let out a whimper.

Derek moved up the stairs, closer before speaking, "Scott?"

Scott's eyes flared amber and he turned, launching himself at Derek, while yelling. "What did you do?"

Stiles launched himself, meeting Scott mid lunge and slamming him off the stairs and into the middle of the station floor, pinning him. His eyes were blazing green and he had actually shifted fully for the first time. His voice reverberated when he spoke to Scott, who shuddered under him, trying to both get far away from Stiles, and towards Derek at the same time. "STOP!"

Scott froze, until Derek moved towards them once more, and he began growling in his direction, low and with deadly malice.

"I said fucking stop, Scott, NOW." Stiles said, cuffing Scott upside the head with one clawed hand.

Again Scott froze, whining low, almost keening.

Stiles gripped one side of his neck, hard, holding him down and still. The other hand he ran down the side of his face and shoulder, petting. Once Scott stopped whining, Stiles spoke, his voice still deep and echo-y, "Shift back, Scott. Everything is okay, but you need to shift, now."

Slowly the wolf receded and it was just Scott, laying under him, terrified, and confused.

Stiles hadn't stopped petting, but he shifted back.

Isaac was the first one to speak, "I don't understand, if Scott's an alpha in his own right, how did Stiles..."

Stiles answered. "Scott's a beta, not an alpha."

"But... that night in the warehouse, he told Derek, he wasn't his alpha, and if a wolf doesn't have an alpha, isn't he an omega?"

Stiles growled, then looked at Isaac in apology for his instincts. "He's always had an alpha. Tonight was the first time he's felt like he didn't, but he was wrong, weren't you, Scott?" The last part came out in that reverberated speech and Stiles' eyes glowed as he looked down at Scott for an answer.

"I was wrong, I'm sorry." Stiles looked at him for a moment, as if judging him, and then climbed to his feet and pulled Scott up as well.

"I still don't understand." Isaac said, scrunching up his forehead in a way Stiles found absolutely adorable.

Derek answered this time, "Stiles is your alpha, isn't he?"

Scott nodded and Isaac tilted his head, "How..."

Derek cut him off with questions of his own. "Isaac, who explained werewolves to you? Who trained you to shift and taught you control? Who took care of you and kept you safe?"

Isaac looked at him like he was just a little crazy to ask obvious questions. "You did."

"Scott, who did all that for you?" Derek asked.

"Stiles."

"That is why he wouldn't take Peter as alpha and couldn't take me. He already had one." Derek looked as if he'd finally, finally figured out some dark secret of the cosmos. "And then you came here and your alpha didn't feel right."

"When the two of you turned me, my bonds to the pack changed, I was watching it happen last night while I was turning." Stiles said, looking back at Derek, who was giving him the 'what the fuck' look again. "I take it you don't see the pack as a giant web of energy, right... I swear I was going to have this conversation with you, but there was Peter and sex and realizations about psychos and um.. yeah, so like I can see the pack in a web, and apparently, I can at least poke my young protege here to get his attention. So, pizza anyone?"

Isaac dropped the boxes at the table they'd cobbled together in a corner, and Derek followed, looking rather stunned.

Scott, who was still more than a little in shock about everything, stopped walking and spoke, his voice horrified, "Wait, did you say there was Peter and sex?"

"Fucking gross, Scott. Don't say things like that, well EVER, but especially not before I eat." Stiles bitched.

"Dude I didn't say it, you said it. I just repeated it."

"I did NOT say it! I mean I didn't say it like that. Peter showed up running his mouth and Isaac was so hot when he chased him off, that me and Derek had to have our sexy way with him, you know AFTER Peter left." Stiles smirked at his mates, Derek who smirked right back, and Isaac who blushed and then at a choking Scott.

The four of them had eaten through most of the pizza, barely speaking since for the mates it had been almost two days since any of them had eaten.

Stiles had a sudden thought and nearly choked on the bite of crust he was currently chewing. He jumped to his feet, one hand reaching for a drink the other gesturing at Derek. Once his throat was cleared, he gestured again. "Dude, you bit Gerard!"

"Uhhh, yeah. Thanks for that by the way, Scott. Crazy, old hunter is real high on my list of things I never ever EVER want to taste." He sneered in Scott's direction.

Stiles waved his hand again, "No, no, no you bit him. That means he's connected to the pack, even if he's not really part of it. I might be able to find him or figure out what he's up to or something."

All three turned to look at him, and he dropped back down into his seat before closing his eyes and finding the pack web. He let his mind follow the various threads, thrumming on the one he knew to be Isaac's, as he headed past it, causing Isaac to giggle a little. Jackson was with Lydia, but he wasn't sure where, just that they weren't at either one's house; the direction was wrong for that. Oh and someone was with them... someone had ties to Jacks- oh... Danny. Huh, that was interesting. They were probably at Danny's place, the direction and distance seemed right.

He retreated back up the web and then sped out towards the two threads bound together heading 'away' Boyd... Erica. Their bonds to each other were strong, but the ones leading back to Derek, and from him to the rest of the pack were weakened, almost as if they'd been hacking away at it. The connection to Isaac was in slightly better health, but it was fraying as well. Stiles pushed energy down the threads, smoothing them out and repairing them, once that was done, he could feel how tired they were; emotionally, mentally, and physically. With a thought almost like flipping a switch, he started shunting some of the life energy that pulsed around them down the threads to the ones who desperately needed it. He hadn't been able to help them before. He could now and he was going to.

Eyes still closed as he concentrated, he spoke, "If anyone feels strange or weak, let me know, and I'll stop for now, but they needed help. I have to help." He didn't expect the giggles from around him, and opened his eyes, furiously thinking they were making fun of him. "What?" He asked, glaring.

Three sets of eyes were glowing at him, as bright as he'd ever seen them. Isaac and Derek were holding onto each other, actually giggling. Scott had a huge smile on his face, but was able to talk without laughing.

"What the Hell?" he asked again.

"Whatever you're doing, I don't think energy is an issue." Scott finally said. "I've never felt a rush like that in my life. I feel like I could run forever, and I just... I just want to smile. You did that with your mind?"

Stiles slowed the flow back to the normal push and pull of the web, because Scott... looked completely high. Just then Stiles' phone rang. It was a cellular number, but he didn't recognize it. Shushing everyone he answered and tried to sound calm, despite the fact that he was rapidly slipping into hysterics.

"Hello?" He asked, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Stiles, this is Peter. Whatever the Hell you just did, and trust me I KNOW it was you, whatever it was, do NOT do it again without warning me." He sounded agitated and irritated, but also like he was also trying not to laugh.

"I'll be sure to give you a heads up, if I can, Peter." He said, digging his nails in now to keep from laughing at him.

"I almost took out a station wagon filled with nuns. Stiles. NUNS! Warn me before you do it, or so help me, when I die and stand before God and he asks why I ran his nuns off the road I'm pointing to you and will swear on his name that it was all your fault." He growled before hanging up. The click of him disconnecting came at a very opportune time.

Stiles hit the floor giggling. For the next ten minutes the only word anyone could get out of him was "NUNS!"


	4. Chapter 4

After a record length giggle-fest, Stiles settled in between his two mates and closed his eyes to try once more. He found Peter, considerably closer than he had been before. Both Lydia and Danny's ties to Jackson were a bit stronger than they were just half an hour ago, and the threads to Erica and Boyd both hummed with health. He started branching out, feeling almost like he was doing some bizarre bat-like echolocation.

He started to feel something, but it was nothing like anyone else in the web. It was like a leech or a black hole; a sucking void where a wolf should be. But the whole thing was diffuse. The only thing he could think of was the mountain ash might have effected his ability to reach it. To be honest, he didn't actually want to touch the thing. He didn't know for sure, but it felt like the thing, like Gerard, would suck him in and drain him, if he let it.

He pulled back into himself and opened his eyes. "I think Gerard is somewhere on the north side of the city, or maybe just outside of it. Either he's done something to block himself, or the mountain ash is effecting things, but I can't pinpoint him like I can the rest of you.

Scott was watching him, when he turned around. "So, dude, I'm calm and we're all fed, and now back down from whatever weird mental high you just gave us, so um... what the Hell." He said, waving his arms to sort of encompass... well everything. Many years of friendship meant Stiles got the questions he was asking.

"Okay, I'm gonna give you the bullet points, cause I figure I'm gonna have to retell this a lot unless we wait till we get the pack here, plus I'm gonna have to figure out how to tell my dad. Which reminds me, I wanna borrow your mom for that one."

Scott nodded, "Sure thing. Witness?" He asked.

"Nurse. I'm pretty sure this whole thing is gonna knock ten years off his life, and I'd rather not risk ending it by not having someone to perform CPR, or administer the Xanax."

Scott nodded again, "So..."

"Oh um... Got possessed by Kate Argent, tricked the bitch into thinking I turncoated. Took her toys away, and made them mine. Got were-hitched... twice. Got unpossessed and stabbed myself in the heart. Became a werewolf. So how was your weekend?"

"Wait, you got married? Dude I thought I was, like, supposed to be your best man." Scott looked honestly offended.

"THAT is what you took away from everything I said... also, were-hitched way less black tie, way more naked... still wanna hang for the ceremony?"

Scott's face turned a shade of red popular with corvettes, and he began shaking his head. "No, that's um, that's totally okay, I understand."

Isaac and Derek who'd been exceptionally quiet during all this each had their faces buried in a shoulder. He was fairly sure Isaac was laughing so hard he was crying, and Derek had his fist stuffed up against his own mouth and was shaking slightly.

"Did I hear the term Were-hitched... twice?" Peter asked, coming down the stairs.

Both Isaac and Derek had regained control, laughter gone, but Stiles reached out a hand to both and turned to face Peter. "You did. So, is uncle-in-law a thing? Also, you know how it is when you first fall in love, I'm feeling a need to play matchmaker... what are you're thoughts on Chris Argent."

Somewhere behind him, Scott was choking.

"Well I can't say much for his family."

Stiles raised his hand, interrupting. "Oh, I'm so agreeing with you on that front. That family is a whole bag full of crazy, with a couple exceptions."

Peter raised an eyebrow and continued. "That being said, Christopher isn't hard to look at, but I'm already romantically involved."

"You are NOT dating my mom." Scott growled.

"While Melissa is lovely, and has stunning skin, oh and a pair of legs that go..." Stiles reached out a hand to hold Scott back. "Er, that is to say, I am seeing someone of a slightly more... male persuasion. Although it is early times yet. I haven't gotten much further than movies and pet names. Apparently he's a bit old fashioned, but you should SMELL the pheromones when I call him cupcake. I could just eat him up."

Stiles blinked, and then stepped back. "Trust me when I say I don't ever, ever, EVER want to hear more, but watch out for Greenburg... I've heard things about him and stalking."

"Both duly noted." Peter said with a smirk. "So... were-hitched? And what about the lovely Mr. Argent?"

"You've already heard the bullet points I laid out for Scott. Why don't you pull out the big laptop o'weird shit and see what you can find about Skin-walkers, and binding runes. I need to know if there was any way besides turning someone to chase out the possessing wolf. While you're doing that I'll see if I can get Jackson and Lydia... and possibly Danny, depending on how much they've told him, here. We all need to know what the Hell is going on."

Peter gave him an inscrutable look and then nodded before turning toward the subway car he'd claimed. Halfway there he turned around and spoke. "Stiles, all teasing aside, I do want to welcome you to the family."

They shared a nod and then Peter returned to his assigned task, while Stiles pulled out his cell and went for Lydia's name in the contacts.

"Stiles, what the Hell is going on?" Was how Lydia answered the phone.

"Did you and Jackson tell Danny anything?" He asked figuring he'd cut to the chase.

"How D- No you know what, You told him plenty. You and McCall apparently don't know how to use your indoor voices. The only reason I didn't already know most of this stuff is I assumed you were all geeking out over a game or something. You are not going to going to get all high and mighty with me about telling him the truth." She finished with a huff.

"You're right, I'm not. I just wanted to know if I should tell you to bring him when you and Jackson come to the pack meeting. There's a lot of stuff going on, and I'd rather only tell it all twice."

"Twice?" She asked, rant totally sidetracked.

"I need to tell my dad, after I get the pack all caught up. So can you guys come to the old subway station?"

"Can... can we bring Danny?" She asked.

"Does he know Jackson is a werewolf?"

"Yes." Lydia said, quieter than he'd ever heard her, so he couldn't resist tweaking her a bit, pissed topped scared and worried any day.

"So did you guys tell him before you had your threesome?"

"Bef- HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?"

"See you when you get here, Lyds." He said before hanging up, and then he quickly turned the phone off.

"Okay, Hurricane Lydia is on its way, eta probably half an hour. Scott, can you find out what time would be good for you're mom tomorrow?"

"Sure." He said, picking up his phone to call her.

"You two come on, I need a shower and to change." Stiles said, pulling Isaac to his feet with one hand, and grabbing Derek's in the other, he led them towards the shower Derek had managed to rig up.

He grabbed Derek and moved him over to the long sink, and pushed him towards it. "Sit" He said, kissing Derek once he complied. Breaking away, he turned on three of the shower heads and angled them towards one spot in the middle, and adjusted the heat. Satisfied he slid out from the shower without getting wet, and stalked back towards Isaac.

He pulled Isaac towards the middle of the room, just as the shower was starting to steam behind him. He turned Isaac and slid behind him, both of them facing Derek. He kissed the side of Isaac's neck and then slid his hands around him, pulling off the button down shirt he was wearing, and throwing it into the corner of the room. He pulled the t-shirt out of Isaac's jeans, nails dragging up his stomach as he raised the shirt up and then over his head, then threw it in the same direction, before slipping his hands down into the waist of the jeans, and pushing them down. He stood in front of Isaac, one hand petting down his stomach as he stripped off his own shirt and pants. They could both just hear Derek's heavy breathing over the noise of the water, when they looked up, he was watching them, nails digging into the sink and eyes red.

Stiles finished stripping Isaac and then dropped his underwear and led Isaac into the shower. With a push to his shoulder, Isaac sunk to his knees, but before he could reach for Stiles' cock, he was pushed back and positioned facing Derek again. Stiles moved to stand behind him and began washing his hair, wetting it in the hot sprays before lathering him up, nails scratching and rubbing his scalp and down his neck. Isaac's head was tipped back, his eyes closed in bliss. Stiles finished washing and then conditioning his curls, and then pulled Isaac back to his feet and pushed him to lean against the wall, facing it. With a smirk over his shoulder, he slowly lathered and washed Isaac from shoulders to ankle, slowly, before spinning him around and washing his front, avoiding the one growing issue, for now. Leaving Isaac lean there panting, Stiles quickly washed himself, thoroughly lathering his front, before pressing himself against Isaac, and shifting just so until they're cocks were aligned.

With a deceptively calm voice he spoke over his shoulder, "Well damn, now who's going to wash my back?"

Less than thirty seconds later, there was a growling naked alpha plastered against the two, his hard cock tucked into the crease of Stiles slippery soapy ass, while Stiles rode against Isaac's thigh and cock. Derek was holding onto the wall keeping them all upright, and leaned over Stiles shoulder to kiss Isaac, while both of them petted Stiles' sides, and rode against each other. Derek's cock was riding between Stiles' legs, nudging into the base of his cock and balls and Derek growled into Isaac's mouth when Stiles tightened his hips and legs around it.

At one point Derek dug his claws through the wall for better grip and leverage, Stiles nearly slipped, but kept himself up by accidentally pulling Isaac's hair, which he really, really liked, at least by the sounds he was making around Derek's tongue, and Isaac had the tile pattern imprinted in his ass cheeks, but not one of them could think of moving or stopping. They writhed against each other until they came one after another, Derek and Stiles, both finished, stroked Isaac's arms and sides as he panted, rutting himself against Stiles' come coated hip.

Needless to say, they all needed to rewash, before heading back out to face the rest of the pack.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek led the trio back to the table, Scott was blushing, and avoiding all eye contact. Peter stepped out of his car and over to them, smirking, but otherwise not speaking. He did however tip his head to one side, as if listening.

"I believe that's Jackson's Porsche now." He said settling into a seat with his laptop and a cup of coffee in front of him. "You know, just a thought, since none of us are currently wanted by the law, perhaps we could look into someplace a little less, squatter chic to stay?"

Derek sat with Isaac and Stiles on either side, all three touching at various points, before answering. "Stiles and I were just discussing that, yesterday."

"We uh.. we were?" Stiles said, slightly confused.

"I believe you said something about redecorating the house with explosives from Lydia." Derek smirked.

"Well, I was really just meaning Kate's fucking torture chamber, but maybe we could do something about the house. Peter's right," Scott made a gagging noise in his throat at that, but everyone ignored him. "sort of. We have things we need to deal with, but at the very least maybe rent someplace temporarily, and work on getting the house in order? This place would be Hell to defend, and anyone can walk in. Case in point." He pointed up to where Lydia, Danny and Jackson were all looking down at them.

Lydia was taking in the place with more than a bit of disgust, although she was eying the space as if it had potential, potential choked out by all the other useless crap filling it. Danny was obviously curious and was giving Stiles a very bizarre look, specifically at the hand rubbing- oh... OH!

"He's not my cousin." He blurted out.

Most of the room looked confused, Danny looked slightly relieved, and Derek was smacking himself in the face.

Stiles looked at Derek, frustrated. "Hey look that was clearly not my best lie ever, but wanted fugitive, and" At this his eyes swang back to Danny. "Totally innocent it was actually his..." His eyes shifted to a highly amused Peter. "You know what I'm shutting up. Just... he was innocent, and not my cousin... and his names Derek not Miguel."

Danny just nodded, "Uh yeah, Lydia and Jackson explained all about Derek and everything, I just didn't know you were together."

Stiles smacked himself in the forehead. "Fuck me." he muttered, and then started laughing, near hysterically, when heard Isaac whisper "Later."

"The 'together now' thing is actually part of the reason we needed to talk to everyone." Stile said, calming down.

"Shit, Stilinski if you drug us all the way over here to give us your coming out speech-" Jackson started, as he threw himself down in one of the remaining chairs.

"You know Jackson, it's a little more complicated than me flying out of the closet... which I totally am by the way, so far out that they're bricking over the closet... but um yeah, bit more to the story than that. For instance..." Stiles shifted.

Lydia and Danny both gasped, but Jackson looked bored. "Finally got over all your werewolf hypocrisy, Stilinski?"

"Not wanting to risk dying and leaving my dad alone to fall into a bottle isn't hypocrisy, Jacks, it's called giving a shit." Stiles sneered. Jackson always did bring out the worst in him.

"So Derek gives you a little deep dick action and you're over it and ready to howl with the big boys?" Even Lydia is giving Jackson shut up, shut up now looks, because at this point every other werewolf in the room is looking like they're ready to tear him to pieces.

"Nah, see, I'm pretty sure I'd still enjoy the, what was it, oh yeah deep dick action without the howl. I just didn't want the psychotic bitch who's been possessing me for a week to get in on the action. What with her plans on raping and pillaging her way through the pack. I thought it might just be a mood killer. Kate Argent, you remember her right Jacks, she REALLY liked you."

"Wait, Kate Argent, like as in Allison's crazy serial killer aunt?" Lydia asked.

"Oh yeah, that's her. A real peach. You know, if the peach was rotting and poisonous."

"I think we need to start at the beginning..." She stopped and glared at Stiles who had opened his mouth to reply. "The relevant beginning."

"Okay, I guess I'm probably the one who knows most of it now, so... yeah. Kate Argent was a hunter, who didn't follow the code. She was also sadistic, homicidal and a sexual predator, particularly for teenage boys. I wasn't kidding about her liking Jackson. This woman was seriously fucked in the head, and has killed multiple times, both human and were. Last year she tried to kill Scott and Derek, instead Peter slashed her throat, killing her, but also, because he was the Alpha at the time and because he scratched so deeply, he started to turn her. Thankfully the bitch bled out first, but she WAS turned."

Peter started, at that, a soft almost whine in his throat, but quickly quieted down. Stiles had the very odd urge to hug him, but managed to ignore it and continue. "Gerard suspected something, and then confirmed his suspicions when he got here. He managed to track down something from werewolf lore. In one or two of the oldest packs, there were always humans, either those who joined up or those born to wolves, without a wolf to call their own. These people could and often did take the bite, but it wasn't always fool proof and for a rare few, there was another option. They could become Skin-walkers.

A Skin-walker was given a rune cluster inked with a blood mixture, and keyed to a dead werewolf, usually someone who's presence would offer council to the pack, someone revered. The human could willingly act as medium for this wolf, sharing their knowledge and life with the wolf. They also gained the Shadow of the Wolf. Increased strength, healing, senses; basically all the wolf upgrades, to a certain degree, and none of the major weaknesses. Hell even a damaged tattoo would restore itself. It was a good deal for everyone, and it was considered a holy experience... I mean... holy isn't the right word... pure, good? Just immensely rewarding all the way around. A partnership that helped the pack and helped the human. If by some fluke the wolf in question didn't want to join in, they simply left the human.

Gerard found a way to fuck it all up. He added another tattoo to the first cluster, a binding ring around it. The binding set one side in control of the other. Anyway, now that he could do this, he did it, with Kate. The night Gerard made Jackson kill himself on the field-"

"He didn't." Jackson interrupted.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Gerard didn't make me kill myself... not directly. He didn't have the same type of control Matt apparently had. Or he didn't care if I remembered hurting people, or something, I don't know, but I was aware. He wanted me to kill people. To kill anyone close to me when the clock ran down. We won, so people would rush to the field, Lydia and Danny would have rushed towards me and he wanted me to kill people. I remembered what Stiles said about my claws and I just dug them in. I didn't think it would kill me or cocoon me or what ever the fuck it did, I just wanted to paralyze myself so I wouldn't have to kill people."

Danny and Lydia closed in on Jackson from either side, and Derek was looking at Peter as if finally realizing something. "That was good thinking, Jackson."

"Screw you, Stilinksi." Jackson snarled.

"Dude, I'm being serious, my DAD was on that field, Scott's mom. What you did saved lives, it was a smart play." Jackson just turned a little redder and nodded.

"When the lights went out, Gerard had a couple of his thugs drag me off. Next thing I know I'm in the Argent's basement with Boyd and Erica. He had them wired and juiced up, cause apparently there's a certain level of electricity that makes wolves basically human... except with the ability to withstand that amount of electricity. I took a jolt trying to get them loose, and then Gerard showed up and gave me the most embarrassing smack down of my life. Cancer riddled old dude totally kicked my ass, he wanted me to 'give a message' to Scott, with the message being 'look what I can do to everyone if you don't play ball'." Scott grimaced "AND then he knocked me the fuck out and I woke up down the block from my house with a nifty new tattoo over my heart."

Stiles shuddered and then continued. "I went home, lied to my dad, and basically decided to do whatever I had to do to NOT give Scott that message. Something in me kept whispering 'stay away, don't get involved'. Like seriously the entire time you were sitting on my bed, I was coming up with these scenarios for getting you in to see Jackson, but the voice in my head kept shutting it down." He said looking at Lydia.

"Wait, what the fuck was she doing in your bedroom, asshole?" Jackson snarled. "I supposedly dead body wasn't even cold and you were trying to take advantage of my girlfriend?"

"First off, I was hiding out from everyone she came to my room cause that's where I was, not because of some seduction plan. Second, way to rewrite history, asshole, you broke up with her LAST YEAR. And third if I was the type of douche bag who would take advantage of her I would have done it last year when she was laying next to me in a bed drugged OUT of her fucking mind after the whole video store thing, and seriously, why the Hell are our parents always just letting us wander into each others bedrooms, because that is just weird, now that I think of it."

"What the HELL are you talking about?" Lydia asked, Jackson had a hold of her arm and was glaring at Stiles.

"I stopped by to see if you were ok last year after the 'mountain lion' attack. Your mom sent me right on into your room, where you were wearing a skimpy outfit and doped out of your mind on anti-anxiety medication, flirting with me of all people and seeing mountain lions everywhere. If I'd been the type of person who would take advantage of someone that would have been a very, very bad situation. Instead I let you sleep and sort of stole your phone... oh and I might have been a bit pissy when I told your mom not to let strange boys into your room, but seriously, what if it'd have been like Greenburg there instead of me?" Everyone one who knew Greenburg shuddered.

"Wait... why did you steal my phone?"

"Oh um... you kinda, sorta took a video of the alpha slamming out of the video store."

"Derek?" Danny asked.

"No, Peter." Scott said. Peter smiled and waved the fingers on one hand.

"ANYWAY. Tangents." Stiles said, pulling the conversation back to the point. "Voice in my head. Kate was lurking inside, waiting for orders from Gerard, and every time I'd go to sleep, she'd take over and start doing shit I generally wouldn't approve of. This was her M.O. for like a week, and then she got orders from Gerard. Keep Derek and then the rest of you occupied for the next few days. She... we went to Derek's and dosed him with some sort of wolf's bane blend that acts like some kind of knock out drug, without the knock out. We led him to his car and drove him out to the Hale place. She took him down to the same room as before and chained him up.

That's about the time I woke up, I didn't know what was going on, or where the fuck I was, until Kate started thinking to herself in my head. I started poking around and realized I could see her memories and realized what she was doing. She started hurting Derek, and I couldn't do anything, it was like slamming into a brick wall inside my mind so I tried to back off, close myself away so she couldn't use my reactions against Derek. After a little while her um... exceptionally sadistic side came out and I managed to push past her control to stop her, but the most extreme stuff, like eyeballs." Stiles shuddered.

Peter took the opportunity to speak up. "Just a question, was this the type of cluster?" He spun the laptop around showing a drawing to Stiles, who nodded. "Okay, now was this the binding circle?"

"Yeah, oh wait that rune at nine o'clock was filled in with a spiral, not open." Peter nodded, and slid the laptop back himself.

"You say, when she was going to do something life threatening to Derek, you were able to break through?" He asked, with forced nonchalance.

"I think it was more pain than death." Derek spoke up, watching his uncle, aware that something had startled him, badly. "The first time, she was... in front of me and had a finger ready to poke my eye out, and suddenly she lost her control. She had a sort of sour mental scent to her, but every time Stiles was in control it was back to his normal self, he smelled like Pack. She tried to stab me several times, and he stopped her even when it was someplace I'd easily heal from, but when she stabbed him it was like it didn't even occur to him to stop her and she just stabbed him through the left hand, like it was nothing."

"I blocked the pain as soon as I started feeling it, the same way I blocked- um... other stuff earlier." Stile said, blushing.

"He shouldn't have been able to do any of that." Peter said, staring at Stiles, who quickly jumped back into the story.

"So um, then Isaac showed up, and Kate got him the same way she got Derek. After she dosed him, she stopped to threaten me, I guess she didn't like me putting a crimp on her torture schedule. Said she could come back even if I managed to push her out, and then she'd get creative. I kinda started freaking out cause her creative leads to lots of dead people, she was playing me to get close enough to do it. Then I realized what she said. I could push her out. I started remembering what Deaton said about force of will, and some of the other things I've been studying. So I uh... talked her into letting me give her a show. If Derek had trusted me, it would hurt him more if I was a willing participant. Plus, like I said... she liked teenage boys."

Derek was gave him a slightly strange look at that, but he just continued, on. "Between the memories I got of hers, and what I'd been reading, I came up with a couple options for how to handle things, and managed to talk her into letting me play with them as opposed to her destroying them. Made her think hurting them emotionally for a bit was the way to really up the damage... well except for the knife, but that was more of a necessary evil. I was afraid I'd fuck it up though, stopping her, I mean. So I initiated a bond with Derek. She thought it was a joke, like marking him as property or something. So once I knew it was taking, and Isaac woke up, I bound him too, and used the knife, and... God I can't even begin to explain this right."

Stiles threw his hands over his face, frustrated with himself and the whole damned situation. He shouldn't have to give anyone the details of this, of how vulnerable his mates had been and that he'd basically had to force them to save them. Pack or not it wasn't anyone's business, but they needed to understand. He was about a minute into a silent mental rant when Peter's voice brought him out of it. Derek was holding on to Isaac off to one side, and everyone else was gone. Peter was sitting in front of him.

"Stiles, I realize there are certain aspects of all this that are really no one else's business. I've asked the others to step out for a little break. That being said I want to state now that it pains me to have to ask for these details, Derek is after all family. However, for research purposes I'm going to need to know certain things. So... I propose we keep this clinical with you just answering yes or no most of the time, ok?"

"Thank God, yes, yes a thousand times yes. I can do clinical. It's the guilt and the emotions that have me all fucked up so please yes ask."

"The claim with Derek, you mentioned. You bit him to start it, yes?" Stiles nodded. "Where did you bite him, the neck?" Nod. "Okay I'm going to assume he bled, did you put something of yourself into the wound, body fluids?"

"Yes, um... precum." Stiles said, face red.

"And the bite healed over it, obviously. Did Derek achieve... and I cannot believe I find myself having to ask this, but needs must. Did he achieve ejaculation." Derek joined Stiles in blushing as he nodded. "Now did you and he engage in intercourse? Did he ejaculate inside you?"

"I fucking hate this, and having to flat out state this fucking weird shit, but this one needs clarifying. Derek was chained up and Isaac was starting to wake up. I helped Derek along, um... with my hand, and kept the... um results. When I moved on to Isaac... well I over heard her thoughts about wanting to... hurt Isaac so I twisted it around. She had taunted Derek with my virgin status, and forcing him to... you know, so I made out like I wanted him to see Isaac take it instead. I um... used some lube and Derek's cum to uh... prepare myself. I didn't have a conscious reason for this, the same as the claims. It was like instinct."

"So Derek's fluids were in you, prior to you starting the claim on Isaac, correct?"

"Yes."

"You bit Isaac in the same place, in the same way?"

"Yes, but when I um... marked his bite, I used some of Derek's... some of Derek, as well as myself. And before you have to ask, Isaac did cum and was inside me at the time."

"Yes, that was going to be the next question." Peter said, patting Stiles on the arm. "I realize, I've never really given you reason to trust me, quite the opposite actually, but I want you to use the senses you have and know how sincere I'm being right now, Stiles, when I say you are truly an amazing individual. I realize there is more to this story and I can only guess that we haven't gotten to the truly spectacular parts yet. But the fact that you've created, while human, an alpha mate bond in and of itself is unheard of, to do it and create a stable three way bond? I can't even begin to calculate the statistical improbability to that. But then again, you seem to be developing a certain power over connections and bonds. Now, go comfort your mates and I'll get the others."

Derek reached out a hand towards Stiles, and Stiles stumbled to his mates, arms coming up to wrap around him, The three stood there, basking in each other. All three of them looked wrecked.

Derek slid a hand up to cup the side of his face. "When all this crap is dealt with, we need to talk, all three of us, about Kate, and what you did or didn't do in that room. Ahh, stop panicking, I don't mean accusations or freaking out. I love you, Isaac loves you." Derek stopped there to look over at Isaac who was staring at Stiles with tears in his eyes. He started nodding and pulled Stiles closer. "I just know you need to drain out some of the poison Kate left in you, no matter what she did or said, it was HER not you. You had to force yourself to do some things that are going to bother you, but I'm telling you right now, I cannot think of a single solitary thing you did down there that I wouldn't gladly do with you, and that I'm not grateful to you for doing, to keep us alive and safe."

"Me too." Isaac said quietly. "I mean... I like you said... you were a virgin, and if your guilty of her crap that means that I helped her r-" Stiles slapped a hand over Isaac's mouth, and looked into his now tearful eyes.

"You did exactly what I wanted you to do, and if Kate Argent hadn't put us in that situation, I'd probably go to my grave not having either of you, because I truly thought you were falling for Scott, and that neither of you would want someone like me, like that. We do need to talk, later after this shit is all dealt with. I love you both and there is no way I'm going to let that bitch taint the rest of our lives."

The three snuggled in close and waited for the rest of the pack.


	6. Chapter 6

Almost ten minutes later, everyone had gotten back inside and settled in to continue story hour, mostly without comment, although Stiles was almost positive Jackson said something that sounded a lot like 'If Stilinski is done PMS'ing' but even with super werewolf hearing, it was said very quietly, so he ignored it, particularly since Lydia had already smacked Jackson for 'some' reason.

Stiles tried to figure out how to continue. "Right, so um... We, that is Isaac, Derek and I are bonded. I took one of Kate's knives and stabbed them both with it, in the heart and then um... licked the wounds. While we were doing what we were doing, I was slowly building up energy, and with their help I used that to push Kate out of me, then I used the knife to stop her from coming back in." he said, not looking at anyone.

"By which he means stabbing himself in the chest with a big damned knife, because of some stupid werewolf fairy tale" Derek clarified.

"Big whoop, he stabbed you and Isaac first and both of you survived, so he knew he would too, right?" Jackson muttered.

"Except for the fact that we're werewolves and he was still human, asshole." Isaac said, eyes flashing.

"WHAT!" Lydia screeched, almost diving towards Stiles' chest to check him over, before catching herself, "Obviously you survived, but what the HELL were you thinking, Stiles?" She smacked him across the shoulder .

"I had to interrupt the runes in the tattoo, and they self repair. I knew between the power I had raised, and the bonds I'd created that we had a good shot of it working, and even if it killed me, it would stop Kate. You don't... you can't imagine listening to someone thinking about all the ways they're going to hurt everyone you love, everyone you care about, knowing they're using your body to do it. She had extra strength from the Shadow of the wolf, and could use me as camouflage to get an in with all of you. I mean really who here would think twice about being on guard against goofy Stiles... the worst any of you would do is avoid me in case I might bother you with some stupid question. She was sick and evil and if killing me stopped her, then that's what needed done. Luckily, it worked. I had them turn me because being a wolf sort of pushes out the Shadow of the Wolf. Once I was turned I could remove the knife cause the runes had dissipated instead of repairing itself."

"I hate to ask," Peter spoke up. "but did you keep the knife? An item like that is probably now imbued with a great deal of power. Even if you have no use for it, one would think keeping it safe from any potential misuse would be a priority."

"Yeah, I uh... have it tucked away." Stiles said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Right so that brings us to our two current issues. One is um.. the Argents. Allison's mom was turned, and she died, Gerard is still alive, but clearly has been turned, and Kate's spirit is still around. Gerard can put that rune on any non wolf and leave a get out of dead insurance policy on any of the three. We're wondering if he's going to target his family. Maybe put himself in Chris, and Kate or Victoria in Allison. We need to finish of Gerard, and keep Chris and Allison from being taken over. They have found and warned asap, but the Argents are our secondary concern.

There is another pack around our territory, completely ignoring what protocols there are for trespassing on territory. They're made of Alphas, almost exclusively, and they have Erica and Boyd." Stiles paused a moment before going on. "I think they're meant to be a weapon against Derek. Up until tonight, someone or thing has been damaging the link they had with the rest of the pack. They frayed it in part themselves, when they ran, but they were pushed into panic mode, hunted, and the ONLY reason they left Derek was because they were afraid, in fact they wanted you to come with them, didn't they?" He turned to Derek.

"They did. I tried to talk them out of it, but there was so much other shit going on with Gerard, Peter and Scott. I wanted them with me, but I also wanted them safe, and they'd heard other wolves. I didn't know what to think, and I was angry that they wanted to go, so I let them."

"They didn't break from you. That's why Gerard considered them useless, since they wouldn't turn on their alpha, but I think these new wolves are trying to steal them away. Your pack loses two betas and the strength and stability they bring to the Pack, and if they can convert them, they gain, doubling the differences in power between the two packs. I also think they want to use Boyd and Erica to send a message, that they can take your wolves, or send them on a suicide mission. They are systematically weakening the bond, hacking away at it psychologically, hurting them and telling them you won't help, that you're dead, that they're omegas; whatever works. Tonight I undid a LOT of that by shunting the power to them and repairing the bonds, but I'm afraid the alphas will either try a different method, or give up altogether. I'm really afraid they'll go all Shan-Yu before it's over, especially once they realize their hard work has been reversed."

"Shan-Yu?" Peter asked, barely ahead of Derek.

"Oh, sorry, Mulan bad guy. 'How many wolves does it take to deliver a message?' and then they kill one. Something like that would speed up the process on the survivor, because their strongest bonds right now are to each other, shattering that bond will weaken everything else, which is why we need to move on them. The three of us present a united front, follow the protocols, present ourselves and basically do all the shit they ignored. See how they react and if they won't play ball, we push it. They ARE on Hale territory, breaking the protocols puts them at a disadvantage, and gives me more of an edge. If we have to fight, you two keep them off me and I'll start tearing apart their pack. We take back what's ours."

"You're gonna tear apart their pack? That's a laugh, Stilinski, you're like a day old. Just because the alpha thinks you're a good piece of ass, that doesn't mean he's stupid enough to trust you in a fi-"

Stiles had had enough, visualizing the pack he reached out to Jackson and stopped each and every thread connected to him. He didn't cut anything, but stopped the flow of energy to and from Jackson. Jackson hit his knees partially shifted. Lydia and Danny both reached for him, shocked and he just pushed backwards, skittering across the floor away from them. Stiles stood up and went to him. When Jackson looked at him, he opened up the connection between them and hunkered down next to him. He ran a hand down the side of Jackson's face, wiping away the tears that were starting to flow.

"Do you understand what I can do now, Jackson?" He said almost crooning.

"Yes, yes, Jesus, I'm sorry. Please, give them back, I'm sorry. Please." Stiles stepped away and released the connections, feeling more than a little sick with himself, but refusing to show it.

Jackson fell back gasping, "Thank you."

Lydia and Danny both dived down to him, taking turns checking him over and glaring at Stiles.

"As I was saying. We take back what is ours. The rest of you be prepared to leave if we fail. If you don't hear from us by midnight, or if I send a warning out, you get my dad, Scott's mom, Chris and Allison, and you get the fuck out of town. Tell them what you have to, but get them out. If it comes down to that, My Dad, Chris and Peter are in charge. If they can agree on doing something, odds are it's a good idea. Peter see what you can set up, in case we need to run. The Alpha pack is to the West, Gerard is somewhere North of us, so head East or South. Vegas might be a good spot to regroup. Do not come after us." He paused for a minute, trying to think. then turned to Peter.

"If you can get Bobby to leave at that point, take him too. Because if we fuck this up, I don't know how bad it will get in town." Peter nodded. While you're waiting, get a location on Chris and Allison. I want eyes on them at all times. If Gerard makes his move, behead the bastard. Keep yourselves safe but if at all possible he needs to be dead, like yesterday."

"Derek, I need to have a word, before you go, about some of the accounts, in case there is a need to leave town. Perhaps Jackson and Scott could try and locate our missing Argents?" Peter suggested.

"That's a good plan, Scott especially should know contact numbers, and have her scent. Maybe Lydia and Danny could take go with them, and if you can't find them by normal means, see if they can be tracked. Everyone keep your cells on, if things go wrong, I'll try to warn you."

Everyone moved off to their assigned tasks and he pulled Isaac with him while Derek followed Peter into the subway car he'd been staying in.

Before he could say anything, Peter opened his laptop and pressed a few buttons. A fairly annoying buzz of noice started pulsing from the laptop's speakers. "That should keep out furry little ears at least for a few moments, despite how annoying it is." Peter said, turning to face Derek. "Now, are you aware of just what Stiles is capable of?"

"I know he's amazing. I know he can see the connections of this pack in his head, and manipulate them. I know he can generate and send energy through the pack, and I know that he can create bonds where none should have taken. Even now I can feel waves of his energy under my skin."

"Do not ever limit him with boundaries, Derek... There were many names for what he is, but the Hale Pack always called them sparks. There have been many types of humans like Stiles through the years, each with their own special talents, his seems to be, by way of necessity, the manipulation of bonds and energy, but belief fuels his power. If he can imagine doing something odds are he can when it comes to this sort of thing, so do not limit his belief, and don't ever betray him."

"He's MY mate." Derek snarled.

"I'm well aware of that. Honestly I was talking about myself, more than you. I tried to take Scott once before, and it ended with a human Stiles ensuring I suffered through my worst fear, being burned alive. If I were to cross him now, imagine what he would do to me. And then think on this, how far would he go to protect me if I am loyal, truly loyal? That boy, and he is still a boy yet, doesn't that just make you quiver at what he will become, that boy will kill, torture, and die for those who hold his loyalty. I may have been crazy, might still be, who knows about these things, but I have never been stupid, Derek. I wouldn't cross that boy now for anything.

In whatever is coming, my loyalty is to him and his pack, and it is his pack now. He just organized, commanded, and when necessary punished your wolves... your pack. Yet he did it without removing you as Alpha, just because of what he is. Because of the bond, You and he are more or less co-leaders, with Isaac as a second. For now at least. Like I said, they're both still boys yet. Oh don't bristle at me, I wasn't insinuating anything about what the three of you get up to, they're both mentally and legally old enough, I meant they're both young wolves yet, as they mature Stiles may push past you in leadership, though I somehow doubt it, more than likely as he gets better at leading he will simply pull you along. Isaac may push into being an alpha and send you into a triumvirate."

"There hasn't been a pack lead by a triumvirate in-" Derek started.

"In at least two hundred years," Peter interrupted. "But that particular clan was responsible for most of the formal treaties wolves have with other species, as well as establishing most of the existing protocols for hospitality and trespassing. Imagine what this pack could do?"

For the first time in more than six years, Derek and his uncle shared a hopeful smile. The future of the pack while far from certain, was definitely looking up.

In the next subway car, Stiles had spent his time slightly differently.

He watched Derek enter his uncle's car and then heard the annoying buzzing kick up. "In this family, I'm definitely going to have to find my own copy of that, otherwise I'll always be self-conscious about us having sex within hearing distance of any other wolves." He said with a small smirk.

Isaac was just looking at him, when he turned around. He reached out his hand and grabbed Stiles'. "Come on, we have a few minutes at least." He led them over to the bed and dropped down, pulling Stiles with him. He arranged them together, with him holding Stiles.

"This is nice." Stiles said, somehow feeling strange. Not about being held by Isaac, but in general. He couldn't quite explain it, he felt twitchy and guilty and like he should feel more guilty. Jackson had it coming dammit. He was not laying here on his boyfriend, lover, bondmate... on his Isaac and going to cry over putting Jackson the douche-bag Whittemore in his place, he just wasn't going to fucking do it. Crap.

"It's okay, Stiles. You know it needed done, we all do. I went through this with Erica and then again with Boyd and even with Scott, though honestly I'm not even sure he realized what it was. He wasn't being a dick to be a dick and you weren't being a bully because you could. You're a new wolf in a pack of wolves. Derek and I understand where we are because we're mates. The both of us established ourselves over Peter this morning, and Scott was already your beta, but Jackson just knows he took the bite way before you and felt confused and felt like he needed to test you, to fight you. The wolf was pushing the human side of Jackson, so instead of an angry wolf you faced super douche Jackson. We both know when he's on the defensive, he's at his most offensive.

Besides, it's over with. Now he knows where he stands and he should be a lot easier to deal with. He knows he's pack and he knows you're ahead of him in the pack, that you're basically a second alpha, now." Isaac was slowly petting him, and kissing along the top of his head as he talked.

"I know it needed done, but I also know how messed up Jackson is about family, and I took every connection from him. I did it because on some level, I knew it would hurt him more than any physical attack. How much of a raging asshole does that make me?" Stiles said, sickened at himself.

"He needed to know what you could do, he needed to be forced to submit otherwise he would always question his place. You could have permanently cut those ties, right? But you didn't. And maybe, just maybe he'll appreciate the people he could have lost, just a little more." Isaac held him tighter "Besides, you're sitting here tearing yourself up about it, instead of gloating about how you got one over on the guy who's done nothing but treat you like crap and attack you for years. I'd say that negates any assholishness on your part."

Isaac wiped his face off and kissed him. When the pulsing buzz sound stopped, Isaac pulled him to his feet and they made their way back out to Derek. It was time to go.


	7. Chapter 7

They took Derek's car. Stiles closed his eyes and gave directions. He had them stop a mile or so short of where he sensed the others. They headed off on foot, towards what Stiles vaguely remembered being a saw mill when he was a kid. He was fairly sure it had been shut down for several years. As they moved Stiles spent a little time mapping out the connections that were trying to be pushed on Erica and Boyd, passing along what he learned as he followed the web. The bonds of the new network of connections was strong, but there was a ruthless coldness to many of them. There were three sets of mates, who's connections weren't very strong and what appeared to be two people in one body, twins maybe. Those looked like the best connections to start with, if he had to interrupt bonds. He would not severe any unless they gave him no choice. The idea of it felt wrong to him, but he would live with the guilt if it meant his pack all came home.

Stiles reinforced both the mate bonds between the three of them and the pack bonds between them and their two missing wolves. Every little bit helped, and it should put the pair on alert. In the likely chance that diplomacy fell through, they'd have a better chance of getting away. Following the web of the other pack, Stiles silently led them towards what had to be the Alpha's Alpha, while they avoided coming near any of the other wolves.

The wolf is settled on top of a pile of logs, one jean covered leg bent up with his arms propped on top. He had a solid build and Stiles would guess he's about ten years older than Peter. He had a black tee shirt topped with a red and black plaid jacket, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His eyes twinkled with what on anyone else Stiles would have called humor, but simply felt like pure malice coming from him. When the man failed to acknowledge them in any way beyond a slight smile Derek stepped forward and began to speak.

"You are trespassing on Hale territory. You have ignored all hospitality protocols, and are at current holding two of our wolves. I have to ask, is this a declaration of war?" Derek spoke in a deceptively quiet voice.

"The Hales abandoned this territory six years ago. That's more than enough to void the need for hospitality. As to the wolves we hold, I was under the impression they were omegas, abandoned by their maker to fend for themselves. We came here because of the rise of a kanima." The lead wolf said stepping forward.

"And here comes the bullshit." Stiles spoke up, which seemed to throw the man a little before he focused on Stiles. "Either you've been fed some, or you're trying to feed us some. Despite what you seem to believe, there has been a Hale in this territory for far longer than the past six years, but we'll start there. After the fire, Derek and Laura left to finish training since Peter alone couldn't teach them. Peter stayed, and was quiet, which tricked the hunters into thinking they won. Laura became the alpha and returned when Peter got word to her that there was a rogue wolf in their territory. She was killed and suddenly there was a rogue Alpha, who took it upon himself to start turning people and killing humans. Derek returned, adopted the new wolf the alpha made into his pack and together his pack took out the Alpha who killed Laura. We defended OUR territory. At no point has there not been a Hale presence.

Those two wolves you have are the last two Hale pups, who were curious about howls they were hearing in our territory, either yours or the recordings of a hunter. They wanted to find the source, and while looking were captured by hunters. I personally tried to free them, but wasn't strong enough at the time. I reported to our Alpha, and we regrouped, but by then one of the hunters we've turned had already freed them. Immediately after that, our pack went up against Gerard Argent and the kanima he was controlling. Gerard was bitten and the kanima is gone. Peter and Derek took care of it." Stiles finished, glancing at Isaac.

"Now that you are aware of the facts, are you going to respect hospitality protocols, or as Derek asked, is this a declaration of war between our packs?" Isaac asked, standing straight and staring down the alpha.

Being stared down by a beta would normally cause an Alpha to lose control in the urge to 'teach' the beta respect, but there was more power than he'd clearly been expecting from all three wolves who faced off against him. He calmly pulled out a phone and made a call. "It seems we were misinformed about the state of the Hale territory, please bring those two Omegas we found in the woods. Their Alpha is here to retrieve them." There was a brief moment where the person on the other end of the phone responded, and then "Yes, I'm very sure."

Stiles slipped forward faster than any human eye could have seen, had there been humans watching, and slid one quickly elongated nail under the Alpha's chin. It was a neat little intimidation trick Peter had showed him once. His eyes burned green and both his mates were standing ready to spring to action. "That little trick just cost you one pack member." He hissed before closing off one of the connections from the Alpha to the furthest member of the pack. "I think you might want to clarify that last statement, before you lose another."

The Alpha winced at the missing pack mate and at the blazing green eyes staring him down before speaking again. "No, do not do anything to them. Bring them directly here, no games."

Stiles slipped back to his mates, eyes returning to their natural shade. He didn't speak or explain, and neither of his mates asked, simply covered him.

Setting back down, the alpha watched Stiles for a moment before opening his mouth. "What did you do to her?"

Stiles didn't even pretend to ask who he meant. "I took her off the board. If you follow the laws of hospitality I'm sure you'll get her back without any fuss. You were trying to be cute, and cute tends to piss me off. I know exactly what condition our beta's are in and they will remain in that condition. We seem to have a larger pack than you were aware of, and I won't hesitate to take your pack from you one at a time if you make me."

"Perhaps my information is in need of some updating. So... Hospitality it is then." He steps forward, towards Derek. "Alpha Hale, I am William, leader of this pack. We are nine strong and will be adjacent to your territory for the near future. I formally apologize for our prior breech of protocol and formally request permission for me and my pack to pass through your territory temporarily."

Derek didn't take his eyes, which were shining red, off of William. "I accept your apology and will consider your request. I do have one question, however. Do you not count your human pack mates?"

"Ah..." William truly did seem startled at Derek's apparent knowledge of the human members of his pack. "Most packs we've ever dealt with consider the human members of a pack unimportant. I truly meant no disrespect to you or to my pack mates, in leaving them out. It just seemed prudent. Many wolves take offense that I would elevate them to that level."

"We don't make the mistake of underestimating humans. A human murdered the bulk of my family, and two of the deadliest pack mates I've ever had are human, so I have no issues seeing humans as equal to wolves." Derek could feel Stiles' eyes on him, but didn't have the luxury of acknowledging him.

"There are five humans who belong to our pack. Two are children born without wolves, and three mates." William said, eyes on Derek.

"You have leave to pass through Hale Territory for you and your pack, but there are two caveats. You will not hunt or harm humans in Hale Territory. We have a precarious alliance in the works with the Argents. I would also like to know what interest you have in the kanima. Full disclosure will get you a lot more information, since we dealt with the problem from start to finish."

William nodded at that. "We are more than happy to avoid any hunter interference right now ourselves. As to the kanima, there is a bit of a history behind it, but in general we would like to examine the body of the creature. There is the possibility that it could help us with some issues we've been dealing with. Perhaps we could sit down and discuss the kanima, and our interests, in a few days? Your wolves should be here momentarily."

Before Derek could reply, Stiles stepped up. "The primary kanima body no longer exists, however there was a second kanima in the processes of turning, which may suit your purposes. Here," He passed William a card. "feel free to call us to set up a meeting in a few days. For now, welcome to Hale Territory." He held out his right hand, his left on Derek's shoulder.

William gave them an assessing look, but took the offered hand without comment or pause. "Ahh, here they are now." He said as a very frightened Boyd and Erica stumbled forward.

While holding his hand, Stiles released the bond he'd been holding back, allowing William to feel his missing pack mate once more. Even if he figured out how Stiles had managed to cut off the pack bonds, he would wrongfully assume it required touch on Stiles' part.

William's only comment was a quiet "Thank you." before he and the two wolves who'd escorted Boyd and Erica to them faded into the night.

Erica and Boyd were both looking worn, and between their time with various psychotic Argents and the week with the Alpha Pack, their clothes were more than a little torn up. They both looked warily from Derek to Isaac to Stiles, for a moment, and then the five of them started moving in the direction of the car.

Stiles maneuvered until he could touch them both and put one hand on each of them, skin to skin. He closed his eyes and drew up energy before shunting it directly into both of them, slowly, remembering the many varied giggle fits from earlier in the evening. As they walked Stiles removed the faint connections William's pack had tried to push towards the pair, while keeping track of the Alpha pack members. None were close enough to overhear, even with wolf hearing, so as they moved along Stiles quickly caught the pair up on the recent happenings.

"I realize you two have had a hell of a week, so I'm gonna give you the Cliff's Notes version of the last week or so. Me wolf now, hi, um I'm mated to Derek and Isaac. Peter is alive." At their blank stares he started to answer, but Isaac cut him off.

"I got this, Scott told me. Peter is Derek's uncle. A little while back he tried to kill them all and then they set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat. Surprisingly nice guy for a slightly crazy ex mass murderer. You'll like him." Isaac smirked at Stiles and made a 'take it away' gesture.

Stiles let go of the two beta's and slipped forward to give Isaac a kiss, before he started talking again. "Um, let's see... Gerard was poisoned with mountain ash by Scott, who made Derek turn him, in an idiotic end game, which provided slightly less than advertised dead old guy. Oh and he's got a plan to stuff himself into a body, by which we're thinking he means to possess Chris Argent. Um... Oh a little good news, bad news; Jackson is no longer the kanima, but he is now a wolf and part of this pack... so less with the lizard killing, but more douche per capita, but bonus good news, he comes with a side of Lydia and Danny. I'm sure I'm forgetting stuff but its late and I need to let the others know not to run off to Vegas, cause we're still alive."

Just as they go to the car, Stiles pulled out his phone and started texting rapidly. He pushed Erica and Boyd in the backseat and then slipped into the front with Isaac on his lap. After he got all clear replies from the rest of the pack, he snuggled in to Isaac's side, arms wrapped around him tightly and dozed off, the hum of his mates so close and the hum of the cars engine lulling him to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When they got back to the station, Peter was waiting for them. Stiles knew without a doubt what they needed so he pushed Isaac and Erica towards Derek's part of the station and pulled Peter aside.

"Is anyone hurt, or in need of our attention tonight?" Peter shook his head no. "Is anything you need to tell us time sensitive, or in need of attention before tomorrow evening?" Another shake of his head. "Then get something comfortable on and follow the warm and fuzzy feelings." He said with a smirk, ignoring the sort of stunned look on Peter's face. "Oh, and if you could, text Scott and Jackson and tell them to get their furry asses down here too." With that he followed his mates and their wayward betas.

He caught up with the others and sent Erica and Boyd off to change, before he grabbed Derek and Isaac and pulled them into a quick hug. After a minute or two, he stripped down and changed into one of Derek's t-shirts and a pair of Isaac's boxers then crawled into the thankfully large bed. After a moment Derek and Isaac joined him. Almost ten minutes after that Boyd and then Erica climbed in with them. Erica wrapped around Isaac leaving Boyd at her back. Stiles and Derek each took up one side of the bed. Peter found his way in, quietly, standing off to the side looking self-conscious until Stiles reached out and pulled him, stumbling, into the bed.

Jackson and Scott arrive together, but they're both looking so confused, and slightly scandalized by the pile of bodies. Peter's presence is probably the weirdest for them to take in. Sighing at the stupid, Stiles climbed to his feet and pulled the two out of the room for a moment, shutting the door. "Geez, you two look like you just got invites to make an orgy porno and don't know how to send your regrets. Calm down before you freak everyone out with your super fast heartbeats."

Scott gives him this look he can only classify as pure whining. "Dude, no one is naked; boxers and t-shirts. This is not about sex, cause seriously, even if I was going to have a giant orgy you two would not make the guest list. Boyd and Erica have been through the fucking ringer. This is about helping them heal, about pack. So you two can shut the fuck up, and slum it in the bat cave for one night. Now go change and come to bed."

Both of them nodded and left to change, and he slipped back in the bed. He wedged himself between Isaac and Peter, and reached out a hand to hold Derek's underneath the pillow the beta's were using. Derek spoke softly. "We are not calling our bed the bat cave."

Stiles grinned, "Whatever, Sourw-" He stopped, smile dropping as one of Kate's memories hit him, and then he forced the thought from his mind until tomorrow. Fucking Kate.

Derek had leaned up, Isaac too, both looking at him with worry. "It's not important right now, just bad thoughts." He reassured them as Jackson and Scott came in. He pulled Scott down to curl up with him and Isaac, and pushed Jackson towards Derek and Boyd. Once everyone was in bed he closed his eyes to see the pack connections. There were still pack mates who weren't here, but the wolves in each of them was thrumming with a low pulse of packfamilyhomesafe that was looping through them like some kind of closed circuit soothing and calming the lot of them. He slipped off to sleep with a smile.

The next morning there was much snoring and snuffling and cuddling. Basically nothing that any of them would admit to if they were awake. Stiles stumbled out of the middle of the pile of puppies... er werewolves. and slipped into the bathroom. After cleaning himself up and changing, he stood staring into the mirror, memories that weren't his shifting through his head. "Why so sour, Derek?" God the idea that he had been rubbing salt in that particular wound for Derek with every utterance of Sourwolf. Fucking Kate.

There weren't many people he could say this about, but he was super, super happy that bitch was once again dead. Now if only he could resurrect her, torture her for a few weeks, and then kill her again. She had tried to destroy Derek in every way she possibly could, and thought it was the best thing ever. He could only pray that Allison wasn't that far gone into what appeared to be some sort of Argent family madness.

Stiles looked into the mirror again and was startled to see Derek there behind him. "You are such a creeper." He said with a small smile.

Derek however was looking at him seriously. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I can feel your distress, Isaac can too, but I called dibs on helping you deal with whatever has you upset. Is it the Jackson thing again? Because he's okay. I sent them out to grab some breakfast."

"No, its not that, but I'm glad he's okay. Just memories and the realization that I've been doing something that would be hurtful to you, without knowing." Derek looked at him questioning so he elaborated. "Sourwolf. How in gods name did you not punch me in the face every time after what Kate said to you when she had you chained down there the first time? I swear if the situation had been reversed, I think I would have completely lost it over that. I said it a lot. How the fuck, seriously, cause I want to punch me."

"I didn't punch you because despite the connotations of Kate and her sick fucking mind games, every time you said it, you said it with warmth. You weren't demanding I change; that I be all happy and rainbows and kittens. You were acknowledging me, and you were seeing me, trying to cheer me up not put me down. It wasn't about you making me feel bad, you didn't do that. It was about you actually WANTING to make me smile, wanting to see me happy, because I mattered to you, not because it benefited you in any way. I can be grim and save your lives, I can be mean and do whatever needs done. No, you calling me Sourwolf was you actively wanting me to be happy. That is why I can't think of a single time I didn't like hearing it from you."

Stiles looked at him, smiling gently, in utter awe of just how stunningly sweet that was, and then suddenly burst into laughter as something Derek had said sank in. 'Rainbows and kittens!" Stiles could barely breath for laughter. "Seriously, I would pay actual money for that to become your new rep. Like people will walk down the streets of Beacon Hills and see you... 'Oh look there goes Derek Hale, he's just so grim.' 'Oh no, didn't anyone tell you? He's secretly made up of kittens and rainbows.' 'Really? who knew. It's always the quiet ones.'"

"Shut up, shut up now." Derek said, fighting against the urge to smile, as he pulled Stiles close and started tickling him.

Isaac slipped in at this point and before Derek realized, had counter attacked on Stiles' behalf. Nimble fingers danced up either side of Derek's body. Derek quickly released Stiles, who leaned on the sink gasping for breath from the combined gigglefit tickle attack. Derek took no time to reverse Isaac around and pin him to the sink next to Stiles. He locked his hands with Isaac's and then slid down to his knees and began mouthing over the bulge in Isaac's boxers.

Stiles hummed in appreciation at the sight and then hopped up to sit on the counter top, and situated himself behind Isaac. He rubbed fingers over his chest and nipples, like Derek, not removing the clothing, instead rubbing through it, and then down Isaac's sides. He leaned in, using the height of the counter and the slouch in Isaac's posture to get a good angle on Isaac's shoulder and neck.

Isaac was coming undone. There was no other word for it. The sensations from Derek's mouth, his boxers soaked from precum and saliva, the wet material rubbing against him as Derek nibbled and licked. And then the hot mouth and hands that were working his neck and shoulder, warm breath in his ear, fingers dancing, and teasing his chest and along his sides. His mind wanted be blissed out and just flying, but his hands were in Derek's, fingers entwined, holding him rooted in reality, mind unable to blank out as he felt every sensation, immediate and now and so, so much. He was close to cumming in the already soaked boxers when Stiles reach down and pushed them down and out of the way, before Derek sucked him down entirely. Isaac threw his head back, narrowly missing Stiles' head, and was panting, unable to articulate anything, barely able to breath. Just as he was about to cum, Stiles pulled him tightly against his chest. One hand snaked across his throat, the other over his mouth and nose. Stiles mouth was at his earlobe, biting. Isaac locked up, the lack of air enhancing every sensation as Derek swallowed around him, his hands still locked with Isaac's. The hands at his mouth and throat, holding him tight, holding him safe, the teeth on his earlobe, he would scream out if he could. Stiles let up for a second, let one brief breath in before he clamped down again, holding tight, and suddenly everything whited out for Isaac, and he came harder than he ever remembered cumming in his life.

The hands at his mouth and throat were suddenly shifted, stroking and soothing, but not letting go, Derek was licking his lips and looking at Isaac with such satisfaction and warmth, before untwining their hands and standing up and pressing against Isaac, kissing him back into Stiles.

After several long languid kisses, Stiles stripped Isaac's shirt off and Derek wiped him down before the pair of them dressed him, stopping every once in awhile to kiss or lick some part of him. There was always at least one hand on him, soothing and petting as they slowly brought him back from whatever blissed out headspace they'd taken him to. Stiles held him while Derek quickly got dressed and then the two of them led him out of the bathroom.

When they got back to the bedroom Peter smiled at them, but instead of the lecherous smile that it would have been the morning before, it was soft and pleased, happy for them. He sat a couple takeout bags on the floor by the bed, and then slipped out of the car with a backwards wave. They settled on the bed, pressed together, and Stiles pulled the food out, sorting out the various breakfasts. They took turns feeding each other bites. Pancakes, sausage, bacon, bites of egg and bits of fruit. There weren't a lot of words, just soft hums of appreciation, for the food or for the fingers being licked clean.

Once everyone was done eating, they slipped out into the main area, where the rest of the pack, including Lydia and Danny, were waiting. Peter reported about their efforts last night; both Chris and Allison were home and appeared to be in good health. They would speak to the two of them later today. Peter had also set up a 'bug-out' plan for the pack if need be, with Vegas remaining as their expected rendezvous, in case the Alpha pack decided hospitality was overrated, or some other unforeseen problem came up. He had also made appointments with a real estate agent to find someplace a little more pack friendly over the next couple days, and would, with Derek's permission, look into hiring a contractor to take a peak at the remains of the Hale house.

Derek nodded, "Go ahead and see to it."

Still pressed against Isaac's side, Stiles spoke up. "Scott, did your mom agree to be there when I talk to dad?"

"Yeah. She said she was free all afternoon, just swing by and pick her up. She also said she was glad you decided to tell him. Even when she was freaked out, she was glad to know the truth and she said he will be glad too. He's uh... he's been worried a lot, about all this."

Stiles nodded, not quite wanting to talk about it, because he knew he'd get emotional. Instead he turned to Boyd and Erica. "You both need to check in with your families. I know Gerard was telling people you were runaways. If it comes down to it, and you need to have an excuse, blame him, you can say he kidnapped you, after I tell my dad, I can corroborate if need be. There is an old Argent property to the North of... Oh fucking Hell, sometimes I'm an idiot." Everyone was looking at him, eyes wide, questioning. "Gerard has some sort of old farm house turned bolt hole North of the city... North. When I sensed him, that's where he was. I should have realized that last fucking night."

"You didn't know that." Derek said, grimly. "Kate knew that. You can't expect yourself to be able to sift through the sludge she left you with at any given moment. Even your own memories don't work like that, but someone else's? They're probably going to pop up at odd times for awhile, when something triggers them. You can't keep beating yourself up over her. She's gone and you fucking beat her." Derek was giving him one of those intense 'believe me or I'll cry' looks so he nodded.

"Okay, so we now have an idea of where Gerard is, we need to deal with the rest of the Argents. New plan; you two stay away from home at least until I talk to my dad. If I can, we'll get him on board with a cover story about recovering you from Gerard. After I talk to dad, we deal with Chris and Allison, and then we go after Gerard. Peter you keep the appointment with the real estate agent, maybe take the others with you. If you find something appropriate, maybe move on to getting some furniture lined up. Derek, Isaac, I'm gonna want you close, maybe wait in my room, while I talk to dad?"

They both nodded in agreement.

"Peter, before we all leave, I need a minute." Peter nodded and stood, leading him towards his car. Peter quickly re-engaged the 'wolfproofing' sound. Stiles watched him for a moment before he began pacing and talking, hands flying around to emphasize his words.

"I know what you did to Lydia was done before we killed you, some kind of post hypnotic suggestion, with out the hypnotism. Sort of like you downloading your memories into Scott. I know it was protection, a back-up plan. I also know you were still messed up then, still recovering, dealing with what happened with Laura. I could break your connection with Lydia, but I think we both know it would mess her up more that way. I want you to remove it. I know you've been trying to clean up the mess you left behind in her mind, making her well not forget exactly, but not dwell on the memories you used on her. I don't think it will help long term, though. Pull yourself out of her mind, and we'll both try and help her deal. If you still need a backup that badly, I'll let you put one in me, instead. But you have my word, if I know what to do, if I know it's possible, I will bring you back, as long as you're pack."

"Meaning what, as long as I obey?" He had to ask, one of the voices in his head screaming at him to shut up before he ruined things for himself, before he angered one of his alphas.

Instead of getting angry, though, Stiles just looked at him a moment, before pulling him in for a hug. "Meaning as long as you're not trying to hurt us, as long as you look after us like we look after you. I know Derek doesn't want you to be a brainless yes man, and to be honest the idea of that kind of makes me sick. We're family now, Peter, and family doesn't work that way."

"Laura..." He couldn't breath right, he needed to explain. He knew what Derek thought, why Derek was so quick to slice him open that night, but he still couldn't get it out.

"I know, Peter. You were still out of it when she was killed, the wolf running without the man to temper him. Rage and vengeance and hatred. You said it that night in the hospital, but we were all running too scared to realize. You didn't really start to heal, didn't start to come back until AFTER you became alpha, after that bitch drew her back here. You didn't consciously choose to kill Laura, you loved her, she was pack and family. Your wolf needed to be strong, and didn't have you to temper him."

Stiles held him tight, as tears ran down his face, guilt still eating at him for what he'd done. He started when a second pair of arms wrapped around them. Derek, who was looking at them both in stunned realization. It wasn't okay, and it never would be, but maybe they could move past the rage of it. They stayed like that for several long minutes before separating.

"Whenever you're ready, I'll try to help Lydia." Peter said, avoiding the topic of Laura.

"I'll let you know, it might need to wait a day or two. The fact that she can be around you without losing it, makes me think whatever walls you've put up are holding for now, and there's only so much crap we can deal with at a time." He gave Peter one more pat on the back and then led Derek away. One problem down, only a hundred more to go.


	9. Chapter 9

They drove over separately, Derek and Isaac in the Camaro, Stiles in his Jeep. They waited down the street as Stiles stopped to picked up Mrs. McCall. She could tell how nervous he was and just patted him on the shoulder, and gave him an encouraging smile, before settling in for the ride.

"Did Scott tell you I'm uh..." He shifted his eyes and looked at her before making a turn, and otherwise being too busy driving to look at her, afraid of what he'd see.

"Did you choose to become-" She started to ask, curiously, but not unkindly.

"I uh, well it's complicated. I chose it, but there were um... circumstances. If I didn't have Derek and Isaac turn me, I would be dead. I'll explain it once I tell my dad, it's um... complicated." He said with a weary smile. When she reached out and patted him on the arm to reassure him, the smile became much happier.

He had called earlier in the day and confirmed that his dad would be home all afternoon, so he wasn't surprised to see his dad standing in the doorway, watching him with questions in his eyes, which doubled when he noticed Mrs. McCall getting out of the Jeep.

"Don't tell me they kicked you out of camp early." He said with a sort of half smile, like he hoped it wasn't actually true, but couldn't quite believe it.

Stiles grimaced, hating Kate for one more thing in the long long list. "I'll tell you all about it, can we go inside?" He walked towards the house, Melissa trailed after. She just smiled at the sheriff when he gave her a questioning look.

The minute they were all inside and the doors were shut, he led them to the living room and escorted Mrs. McCall to the chair before sitting at one end of the couch, sideways facing the other and then gestured towards it, and waited for his dad to sit down.

"Stiles, what's going on." He asked, in a far more worried voice, weary now.

"You've asked me that a lot lately, and I haven't been able to answer. A lot of things weren't my secrets to tell, and other things would have put good people in danger, especially you. So I kept quiet or I lied, and I hated myself and hurt you. We're done with that today. I'm going to tell you everything I can about what's been going on, but I need you to listen to me, first, and promise me something.

The things I'm going to tell you, I can pretty much all prove, no matter how freaky or weird they seem. That's one of the reasons Mrs. McCall is here, she found out accidentally and has seen proof. I want you to listen to me right now, and remember this, because you are going to think I'm messing with you, or being a smart ass or lying and I need you in that moment, Hell in those moments to remember this right now. I swear on Mom's grave, and on your life that as far as I know, everything I'm going to tell you is the truth."

"My God, Son, what could you tell me that would make me need those kinds of promises?" He sat down at the other end of the couch hard, eyes on his son.

"I'm going to go with the first thing I can absolutely prove, but it's shocking as all Hell and a bit scary. So don't go and have a heart attack on me, I mean I brought Mrs. McCall, but its not like she has a trauma room or anything so please try to brace yourself." He waited for his dad to settle back in the couch and then nod the go ahead before he continued. "Werewolves are real, and I know they're real because I am one." When his dad didn't immediately say anything, Stiles shifted, holding perfectly still and not quite able to look his dad in the eye.

"So, um... is it like hereditary, from your Mom, or did Derek bite you?" He asked calmly, which left Melissa and Stiles to freak out by default.

"Mom?" Fell out of Stiles' mouth while "You knew!" Came out of Melissa's.

He gave them both strange looks and just said "Yeah. I knew and yeah, your mom. You didn't... she didn't think you had a wolf and was going to wait and let you decide when you were older, but then she was attacked and she died, and how do you explain something like that, without proof to a kid? If you didn't have a wolf, why tell you, and make you hurt more because of something you weren't ever going to get. So, was she wrong, or did you let Hale bite you?" The last part was said with a bit of a growl.

"Um... I was bit, but there were extenuating circumstances, that meant I'd be dead without taking it. Was mom a born wolf? We never talk about her side of the family, so I just assumed they were dead, but if there are others..."

"You know about hunters, right, what with Scott dating that Argent girl?" Stiles nodded, shocked, and his dad continued. "I met your Mom while she was at school. You know all the details on that. I know she liked to tell you about what a klutz I was, but um... the first holiday after we met, she came home with me to meet your grandparents. We were doing Thanksgiving with my folks and Christmas with hers, but hunters killed them, the day before Thanksgiving. They made it look like some crazy home invasion, but the wolf's bane they poisoned her little sisters with sort of gave it away. From what we can tell, they slipped some form of it in one of the pies, and the girls snuck some early. When they started getting sick, your grandparents tried to get them some help and the hunters attacked them in the panic."

Stiles felt sick, Kate's memories of hearing Gerard brag about an attack when she was little, about sneaking Wolf's bane into food and putting down the pups first. "Mom was a MacCoinin, wasn't she?" He asked, desperate to be wrong; to not have memories of their murderer bragging about killing kids who would be his aunts in front of his ten year old daughter.

"How did you- we never used her real last name once we got married, how did you know?" His dad asked shocked.

Stiles jumped to his feet, all wolfish grace gone as he dived toward the bathroom calling for his mates with every thought. They were there before he dropped to his knees at the toilet, throwing up every bit of breakfast. Isaac had a hand on his back and was fumbling for a washcloth. Derek handed him one from the shelf and turned on the water to cool, before moving to the other side, practically in the tiny shower, and hunched down next to Stiles, making soft crooning noises, and rubbing along his neck.

Melissa and his dad were both a little shocked at the two additional people, who had apparently been upstairs, but watching them care for an obviously upset Stiles, kept them both quiet on the subject, for now.

Both his mates were petting him, grounding him in the here and now. Once he knew he was done throwing up, he leaned his blotchy red face back for Isaac to wipe with the cool washcloth. Derek helped him up and the three made their way back into the living room, Isaac the only one who looked even a little chagrined. Derek sat where Stiles had sat, and pulled him down on his lap. Isaac settled onto the floor in front of them, Indian style, rubbing one of Stiles' ankles.

When he'd calmed down enough, Stiles looked up at Derek and spoke. "It was Gerard. I don't know who else was in on it with him, but he did it, and Kate heard him bragging. She was fucking ten years old and heard him bragging about poisoning the 'pups'."

Isaac gripped his ankle harder, but otherwise didn't say anything, but Derek looked wrecked. The idea of Stiles being forced to hold those memories made him want scream until his voice gave out.

Stiles forced himself to sit up, but didn't move from Derek's lap. "Dad, you know Derek and Isaac obviously, um... I'll explain about them in a bit. I um, I know at least one of the people who murdered Mom's family. It was Gerard Argent. I'll get into how I know in a minute, but could you finish telling us what you were saying about Mom?"

The Sheriff was eying the two newcomers, but then continued telling his tale. "Your mom told me the truth about wolves fairly early. I uh might have caused her to change, accidentally, so I knew about her family, and when we found out they'd been killed by hunters we were worried they'd come after her too. The family name is fairly unique and easy to trace, so after she settled her family's funerals and sold the house, we decided to move back here, and get married. I had already bought the ring, I was going to ask her after Christmas, once I knew if her family approved, and I wanted to ask her dad's permission. We figured since we were planning on it anyway, making the change would drop her off any hunter's radar, I mean who sees the name Stilinski and thinks Werewolf?"

Derek snorted before he could stop himself. "Don't be surprised if that changes, with one in charge of the pack now."

Stiles, who had been watching his dad, swung around to look at Derek. "In charge of what now?" He asked, staring fairly stupidly at his mate.

It was Isaac who answered, before Derek could. "Stiles, who told us pretty much every thing we needed to do over the last 24 hours? The most Derek did was add something or approve things you didn't feel comfortable approving, like the work on the house. Besides you were already an alpha as a human, you're sure as Hell no beta, I'm not even sure I'm still a beta."

"You're not." Derek said. "You just haven't quite reached Alpha status, yet."

"Anyway," Stile said, still eying his mates in a slightly confused way. "Um... I'm gonna run over some of the crap from the last year and you stop me if you know it, to save us time, okay Dad?" He said turning to look at his dad.

"Sure." He said, still looking at the fact that Stiles was sitting on one wolf and being held onto by a second, with more than a little curiosity.

"Okay last year Peter Hale's nurse realized he was a wolf, because he was wolfing out at the full moon, so she did something evil or stupid or more likely both and used it to lure Laura back here. Peter's wolf killed Laura, which made him the Alpha, and pretty much sent the human half of him straight out of his mind. He fixated on revenge and building a pack, which is why he bit Scott and was killing the people responsible for the Hale fire."

"Derek came back to find Laura, and then to find who killed her. He found out about Scott and tried to help him, when Scott and me weren't being total dumb asses and getting him arrested for murder. The uh... second time was all Scott though, but to be fair, he thought Derek was dead and we really needed an excuse that wouldn't make us sound quite so insane, just to keep Lydia, Jackson and Allison moving and safe. After that there may have been some aiding and abetting... oh and some harboring that would have gotten you fired a lot sooner... and probably not reinstated, but that didn't happen so, um, yeah. Oh and then there was some confronting Peter, which led to Derek being forced to join team psycho or die, so he decided to join up and buy some time, then he went and got himself kidnapped."

"Meanwhile Scott started dating a hunter's daughter, and her crazy aunt came to town. She shot Derek at one point and there was a whole lot of her skeeving around trying to figure out who the second beta wolf running around town was. She got a hold of Derek and was torturing him and using him to try and catch the Alpha. Her brother was running around following the code and generally being annoyingly self-righteous while giving Scott crap about dating his daughter."

"This all led up to the perfect storm of fuckery, sorry I know language, um messed-upness." Stiles amended at a look from both parental figures. "Basically, Peter knew he was going after the actual hunters that night, to get Derek back, so he attacked Lydia and planted a sort of suggestion that would have her bring him back if he was killed. I was there, and he took me because he realized I knew how to find Derek, by way of Scott's phone. And can I say the fact that a born wolf was out thought by a wolf who'd barely survived two moons? Total proof that Peter was insane at the time. Anyway I find out where Derek is and Peter goes after him, but Scott howls's his way there first."

"Kate shows up with Allison to capture Derek and Scott, and then Kate tries to kill them, but by that time I had figured out that Kate started the fire and told Chris Argent what was going on, and he stopped her from killing them. That's when Peter showed up and killed Kate. Scott and Derek fight him off, cause his wolf was pushing him to keep killing and then Jackson and me showed up with Molotov cocktails and between us we got Peter down, but he was already starting to heal so Derek had to put him down. Which made Derek the Alpha."

Isaac and Stiles were both touching Derek, Stiles at the shoulder and Isaac along his ankles and lower leg, offering comfort.

"Okay, so um, Kate's death led to her dad Gerard coming to town, and basically declaring open war on wolves. Scott wanted nothing to do with Derek, and Derek was dealing with the overwhelming push to increase his pack. Jackson went to him demanding 'the bite' as a reward, and Derek gave it to him. Then he offered it to other people who had things to gain from being turned. He gave them full disclosure, and they agreed."

"Jackson's didn't go right though and all we knew was he didn't wolf out. It turns out he turned into this sort of were-lizard jaguar thing called a kanima, because he had issues with being adopted. A kanima needs a master who will help it kill people who are murderers. The first time Jackson turned, he killed Isaac's dad, I don't know if the man WAS a murderer or if Matt was somehow already affecting him, which is what Matt thought, but Matt apparently thought Jackson was a fury so there ya go. Um when Jackson was the kanima he didn't remember anything, and had no clue he was actually hurting people. Us kidnapping him and the whole borrowing vehicles thing was us trying to keep Jackson safe from the people hunting him, and keep people safe from Jackson hunting them. Which clearly didn't go as planned."

"During all this, Peter's suggestion with Lydia had her doing crazy stuff, until she kidnapped Derek and used him to bring Peter back to life. But a restored Peter was far more sane than the one we killed and buried, thank God. So he came back just in time to help us. Gerard killed Matt and took over as the one controlling the kanima. He had been threatening Scott with how he'd kill Mrs. McCall, making him spy on Derek. Gerard kidnapped me after the game, that's who beat me up. He also put a tattoo on me that night, which did something to me. If I've done or said anything strange or hurtful since then, I swear it wasn't me, Dad. I didn't go to any lacrosse camp, and I don't remember doing anything weird, but a lot of stuff isn't clear until it is."

His Dad reached out then and took one hand. "I knew you were upset, but that's all. I promise. What happened?"

"The uh tattoo basically let Kate possess me. A deep enough scratch from an Alpha can turn you and Peter clawed her throat out, so when she died, she was turning. Gerard perverted this old pack ritual that let a werewolf spirit share your body and twisted it so the person lost control of their body to the invading spirit instead of sharing their body with it. I didn't realize at first because Kate was lying low, using my body when I was asleep, while I was recovering from what Gerard did."

"The night he did all that he also forced Scott into making Derek turn him, but Scott tricked him. He replaced all these pills Gerard was taking with mountain ash filled capsules. Wolves don't react well to that stuff and it had some weird reaction in Gerard. We're not sure what yet. The kanima was going to kill us, Gerard still controlled it and Jackson knew he was being used to kill. He loved Lydia and she managed to get through to him, enough that he let Derek and Peter stop him. We all thought he was dead, but his wolf finally woke up, and now he's safe."

"Derek and Peter? You're what now, working with this guy who killed a bunch of people, to try and kill another guy who killed a bunch of people, and instead you end up with all of you as one big happy family?" His dad asked, looking at Derek, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Stiles was the one to answer though, eyes flashing green. "Peter was out of his mind, was being the operative word. He survived watching almost his entire family die, before the wolf took over and managed to escape, only to wake up six years later, and find out he'd killed another family member. I can't even imagine how badly that would mess me up, and I can't imagine how far I'd go to get revenge, if someone killed the people I love, even before the wolf. As to Jackson, he was in a complete mental blackout and the ONE time he had any inkling that he was going to hurt someone he nearly killed himself to stop it. That night on the field when he was pronounced dead? He willingly jammed his paralyzing nails into his own leg, because he was finally aware of being ordered to kill and didn't want to be forced to do it. So yes, we are one big happy family of murderers, or did you miss the part where I helped kill Peter?" Tears were flowing now and Isaac slipped onto the couch, blocking Stiles off from his father, pressing him in between himself and Derek.

"That is not what I meant, Stiles. You know that isn't... Shit." He looked helpless and lost. "For a year this stuff has been going on and I know, KNOW you've been in danger and probably almost died because of all this. There were so many lies and so much bullshit and I get it. You do whatever it takes to keep the people you love safe. I get that, I do, but now you're sitting here cuddling with some... Hell two someones I thought at one point or another were murderers. I'm trying really hard to deal with this and understand, you have to give me time to process and forgive me if my mouth runs away while I'm trying to make sense of everything. Because I love you and I will get there, Son."

Eyes back to normal, Stiles looked at him again. "The last few days has been really tough, Dad. Kate took over my body and I had to watch her hurting people, using my hands to do it. I had to make her think I wanted to help her do that, in order to get rid of her. I lost my virginity while forcing myself on someone else, because if I didn't she would have taken over and tortured them."

Isaac grabbed him then, as opposed to just holding him. He put a hand on Stiles' face and turned him to look at Isaac. "I knew what you were saying, when you were tricking her, 'I knew Derek didn't want you to get hurt, and um... I didn't either. So I went after you instead of letting her do it.'" He quoted, back to Stiles. "You told me, without letting Kate know you told me. You didn't force me, Stiles, and knowing what you gave me and what you gave up to keep us safe?" Isaac pulled him into a kiss, soft and sweet, before pulling away, well aware of who was watching and where they were, and whispering. "Thank you, for protecting us."

Derek pulled them both down to rest beside him and turned to the sheriff. "I'm not sure if you and your wife shared a mating bond," He nodded, and Derek continued. "Stiles initiated an alpha mating bond between the three of us while he was still human. Because I'm an Alpha the mating bond already effects my mates more. On top of that we found out Stiles was already an alpha as a human, and over the course of him being possessed he began using powers he'd only dabbled with before. Between that and the fact that there are three of us instead of two, this bond is very different from the regular mating bond. Stiles is already more than my equal leadership wise, and Isaac is already far beyond his original beta status. Last night he faced down the Alpha in an entire pack of Alphas without fear." Isaac jerked his head to look at Derek, as if he just realized what he'd done. "Stiles created the bond in the process of keeping us safe from Kate, and building up enough power to take his body back from her, forcing her out. Once he did that, he was able to temporarily break the tattoo that basically gave her a free pass into his body. I'm sorry that he didn't have a choice in the matter, but his only options besides staying in her power, were killing himself before she could take over again or becoming a wolf. As his mates, Isaac and I turned him."

"According to my wife, this mating bond is for life. Are you telling me my seventeen year old son is basically married, to two werewolves?" He asked, voice deceptively calm.

"Yessir." Derek replied cautiously. "If it helps any, no one expected this situation, but I think we're all happy with the results. I love Isaac and Stiles, and I believe they love me too. I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world." His face was blushing pink.

Stiles was looking at him with a slow smile, before he turned to his dad. "He's right, I love them both. This was a horrible horrifying way to get into this relationship, and there is a metric fuck-ton of baggage and issues we need to deal with, but I love them and I'm glad I have the both of them."

Isaac couldn't find words so he just wrapped his arms around both and whispered "Me too." in them as he kisses each of their shoulders.


	10. Chapter 10

They took a bit of a break so everyone could calm down. Stiles slipped into the kitchen and rooted around in the cupboards until he found the ingredients for spaghetti. His dad was talking with Scott's mom. Isaac sat and watched him, offering to help when needed, while Derek checked in with the others. Once he had the water boiling and the hamburg browned, he started pulling out whatever odd bits of vegetable had been hiding in the fridge since he'd left a few days earlier and handed Isaac a knife, directing him how to cut the radishes while he chopped lettuce and shredded carrots. They sat shoulder to shoulder working, just letting the stress of the last couple hours fall away. Eventually they finished the salad and Stiles cling-wrapped it before stuffing it back in the fridge until dinner finished.

Derek slipped in, watching them work, and then slipped behind Stiles and kissed the back of his neck, before settling down next to Isaac. Once all the food was bubbling nicely, he started telling them about what he'd found out. "Apparently the old McMillian place is up for rent. It's a pretty good size and fairly private. Peter offered first, last, and double the deposit if they can put the paperwork through today. Apparently there is a loft area that will hold a couple king size beds, so their heading to the furniture store, next."

Stiles was grinning. "Between Peter's taste, Lydia's ability to shop, and Jackson's tendency to throw money at things, we're going to have a wildly trendy temporary home within a day or two, but I'd be willing to bet it costs you three times as much as it normally would if you gave it a week or two instead."

Isaac thought about it for half a second before nodding, well aware of both Lydia and Jackson's many personality quirks.

Just then, the sheriff chose to speak up from the living room doorway. "Just what makes you think it's going to be your home? You are still seventeen, Stiles, werewolf or not."

"Did you prefer to sleep in a different house from Mom?" Stiles asked, refraining from getting loud or petulant.

"That is not the same thing, we were married, and NO that was not permission for you to go and get married."

"You're right, it's not the same thing. This is an Alpha bond, split three ways. Did you notice how fast both of them were here when I freaked out earlier, and the fact that I didn't say a word to them? The both of them knew I was freaking out, could feel it. They literally couldn't not come to me, feeling the distress I was sending out. So I stay here and they stay at the new place, and the moment I have a nightmare or stub my toe going to the bathroom, you have two wolves dashing across town to get here and make sure I'm okay, or you have me dashing across town to check on them. Not to mention we're still in danger from both the Alpha pack Derek mentioned and from the man who killed Mom's family. We are stronger together, so if you want me to stay here, be prepared to have my mates at a minimum, and odds are at least part of the time, the whole pack. Or, you could come stay at the new place, I'm sure the McMillian house has a few bedrooms, and this way you're with the pack and safe when you're not working. Actually, the same goes for you Mrs. McCall, if you want. At least until we know Gerard is dealt with."

His Dad looked skeptical, but didn't comment further on where they'd be staying, but he did focus on the rest of his rant. "So what's this Alpha pack thing? I thought most packs had an Alpha."

"There is a pack that's been edging around Hale territory. The night Gerard grabbed me at the game, Allison hunted down Boyd and Erica. They're two members of Derek's pack. You might have them reported as runaways."

"Yeah I believe so, its been a few weeks and the principle... Son of a bitch, if he's a hunter they were trying to stay away from him, right? To stay safe?"

"They tried, but they panicked and ran, only Allison and her dad decided it would be a good idea to turn them into porcupines, well apparently it was mainly Allison, she was um... dammit this is why I hate doing this more than once, all the backtracking."

"The night that girl was killed at the rave, we were trying to stop it from happening. We had a way to stop Jackson, and try to trap him and whoever was controlling him, figure out who it was. But the damned Argents managed to screw that up. Victoria Argent found out about Scott and Allison still being together or something and decided she needed to get rid of Scott. Apparently she hit him with her car and then drug him into a room with this vaporizer filled with wolf's bane."

"The kanima over came the tranquilizers we used on him, and got away to kill, but we still had him trapped. Until we heard Scott howling with his last freaking breath, and I had to break the barrier. Derek went to save him, but the crazy bi-" He paused with a look at the two parental figures in the room and rethought his word choice. "crazy crazy lady tried to kill him by dosing him with the stuff too, and he bit her while he was trying to save Scott."

Mrs. McCall looked horrified. "I told her they were having sex... I, uh, I found an almost empty box of condoms, and I went to see her at the school. I wanted to be sure they would keep being safe. She was kind of a bitch." She blushed at the gasps, but didn't say anything else.

"She was, and instead of trying to deal with being turned, she killed herself. Somehow her inability to even try, became Derek's fault, so Allison and her crazy ass family attacked the police station looking for him during the whole Matt thing, Derek and me were paralysed during most of that on the floor."

"You came in and saved us from that crazy boy, didn't you?" Melissa was looking at Derek, now, smiling, before turning to the sheriff. "He saved your life that night, and probably mine too. The lizard thing was Jackson?" She looked back at Stiles for confirmation.

"Yeah, Matt was controlling him." Stiles said said. "Gerard killed Matt that night, and took control of Jackson. So the night of the championship game, Allison and her dad hunted down Boyd and Erica to get to Derek. She shot them full of arrows and then her and Gerard had them all bondaged out with electroshock keeping them from breaking loose. I tried to get them out, but Gerard showed up and once he was done with me, they dumped me off, and Chris Argent confirmed once again that he's the sane one in the family and let them go, before he went to help Scott and Isaac with their body-napping scheme."

His dad raised his eyebrow, questioningly. "Jackson." Stiles explained before continuing. "They took off again once he let them go, and ran into this group of wolves who are all Alphas. They claimed they thought they were omegas, but they were trying to break their bonds to the pack, probably with the intent to use them against Derek and the rest of us. They've wised up a bit and we basically forced them to agree to request hospitality, this gives them certain rights we allow and if they break the agreement we get certain rights back."

"We got them back, but we need to figure out how to explain what happened to them, we're gonna need your help with that, Dad. We have an idea of where Gerard is, and once we deal with him, we can claim we found them there, or something like that."

"We'll work it out once you know more." He said agreeably.

Stiles pointed towards the cupboard and a drawer, and the refrigerator and the three men snapped to their silently assigned tasks. Derek grabbed plates and glasses, Isaac grabbed silverware, and the salad and his Dad pulled out a bottle of Pepsi and the three bottles of salad dressing from the door of the refrigerator. Mrs. McCall didn't say anything, but she had a very amused twinkle in her eye as she watched.

Satisfied that they were all following his non orders, Stiles drained the spaghetti and tossed it with the sauce before dumping the whole thing in a bowl and grabbing the pasta tongs. Everyone ate in relative silence, although there were a few hums of appreciation at the food. Once they were all done eating and the dishes were cleaned, Stiles looked at the clock, shocked.

Dad, we have, um, some stuff we need to deal with before we figure out some kind of game plan for going after Gerard. Could you take Mrs. McCall home for me. I wanna get cleaned up and change, before any of the fireworks start."

"I can take Melissa home, if that's okay with her, but Stiles, you are not going after this maniac without me, I don't care if your whole pack is there for backup. This guy put you through Hell, and you say he's the one who hurt your Mom's family. I want to be a part of this. Promise me, Stiles."

"You're right, and I promise, IF you promise me you'll be careful, and do what I say. I can take a lot more damage than you now, and if you get hurt because I let you go, I'll never forgive myself, especially if it's some attempt to protect me from things that can't hurt me any more."

"I promise to try, Son. That's all I can do."

Stiles nodded to his Dad, in understanding and agreement.

The moment his dad was gone, Stiles was rushing up the stairs. Derek and Isaac shared a confused look, but when he called down "Are you guys coming?" They both smirked and darted up the stairs.

He was stripped down and sitting in his computer chair, one hand stroking himself when they slammed into the room. The wall of pheromones hit both of them, triggering a partial shift, and a whine from Isaac as they both stiffened almost instantly.

"You two are way over dressed. I've been thinking about something I want. Something I used to think about, while doing this, and now, you're going to let me have it." He smiled at both of them, when they nodded immediately.

"Strip." He ordered from his chair, a smirk playing across his face as they jumped to follow his 'request'. Derek was undressed first, because Isaac seemed caught up with looking at Stiles slowly stroking himself. Which was... yeah always something to explore later, maybe tie him up and make him watch, but he wanted Isaac to be a little more hands on for now. Maybe a role reversal all the way around was in order.

"Isaac I want you up at the top of the bed, legs spread, stroking yourself." Isaac scrambled to comply. He crawled up to sit against the headboard, and then eyes on Stiles, slowly slid each leg until the soles of his feet were flat on the bed and his legs were drawn up, showing just a hint of that tight hole and his hard cock and balls.

"Derek, climb up on the bed, hands and knees facing Isaac. Isaac show him your hands, palms up. Once his hands were out in front of him, Stiles flipped the cap of the lotion he'd grabbed the moment he came in the room and squeezed some on his hand; working it to warm it up a little while he continued to give orders. "Lick them, Derek. Get him nice and wet so he can stroke himself while he watches you getting opened up. I want him to see your face as I slip into you."

He slid closer to the bed and licked down the crack of Derek's ass. Derek jumped a little at the touch, and then leaned towards him, spreading his knees a little further apart.

Derek drug his tongue over Isaac's hands, sucking on his fingers briefly before licking again, while Isaac watched, his eyes golden now. Once his, oh so pretty, hands were shining with Derek's efforts, Stiles spoke again. "Touch yourself, Baby, I want to see." The moment Isaac's hand touched his dick, Stiles pressed his tongue into Derek's tight, tight ass, slowly. Derek started to drop his head, panting, and Stiles pulled back to talk. "No, head up, look at that face Derek, and let him look at you. You're both so fucking beautiful like this, aren't you?"

Stiles slid forward again, licking and nibbling around Derek's hole. Tongue alternating between broad slides across and pointed thrusts, then pausing to nibble on the skin behind his balls, or lap his tongue across the backs of them. He could hear the sound of Isaac stroking, the pair of them panting, almost in unison.

When he had Derek relaxed enough that he could slip his tongue inside him, he pulled back and started working a lotion covered finger from each hand in, sliding in deep and then stretching them apart. While he loosened Derek up with his fingers, he darted his head up to the top of his ass and began biting and sucking in the warm salty skin, methodically working from one side of his ass to the other, leaving random wet bruising bites across his ass. He pushed another finger from each hand in and actually pulled Derek's ass closer with just those four fingers, which pulled out a moan of appreciation from Derek.

Isaac, baby, here." He pulled one hand lose and tossed the lotion to Isaac. "Slick yourself up." He tugged on Derek by way of his ass again, just enough pressure to get his attention, before sliding his other fingers out of him. "Turn around, Derek."

Stiles settled back in the chair, slouching down, and then pulled Derek's face into his lap. Derek wrapped his hands around the arms of the chair, keeping Stiles from sliding away, as he dipped his mouth down to lick up Stiles' cock like he'd licked Isaac's hands.

Isaac shuddered as he stroked a lotion covered hand over himself. "Slip into him, Isaac, see how good he feels inside." He moved behind Derek and held himself, pressing in.

At the first touch of Isaac's slick hardness, Derek froze a second, and immediately Stiles held out his hand to Isaac, who paused, and pulled back, waiting. Stiles pulled Derek's head up, so he could look him in the face. "Are you okay with this?"

Derek's eyes were red, but his pupils were blown so wide all you could see was a thin glowing ring, He couldn't seem to find the words, but he nodded, vigorously, and then finally managed to say "Yes, please." Before moving back down to suck Stiles into his mouth. Stiles threw his head back gasping and then lifted his head to look at Isaac and nod.

Isaac pushed in slowly, until he was all but laying across Derek's broad back. Stiles leaned forward, careful of Derek's head and stretched for a kiss. Isaac's eyes are the same as Derek's were, pupils blown wide with just a thin amber ring glowing brightly. Looking down at Derek, he'd latched onto a patch of skin, near where thigh meets stomach, and he's practically nursing at it. Stiles stroked a hand through his hair, scraping his nails gently over him.

Isaac licked and nibbled across Derek's tattoo and shoulder, cock still buried deep inside Derek, impaling him. "Isaac." Stiles said softly, to get his attention. Isaac smiled up at him, both of them were completely blissed out. The link between them all was wide open, and there was a feedback loop of pure pleasure jumping from one to the other. And it was good, it was so fucking good, but Stiles knew, just fucking knew that Isaac needed to move, because Derek knew it.

Stiles nodded at Isaac and he finally moved, pulling almost entirely out of Derek, before pushing in again in one long tight stroke, hips snapping forward. From that point on he was a frenzy of movement slamming in and out of Derek. His thrusts were pushing Derek into Stiles' lap, which meant Stiles needed to lock his legs to keep from being pushed away from the bed and the wet warm mouth sucking his cock down. Derek ran the flat of his tongue up the head of stiles' cock, and just like that, Stiles was on the verge of cumming.

He threw his head back and sank his nails into the arms of the chair, thrusting up into Derek's mouth. Derek swallowed him down, and then pulled back to suck on the head, humming. Stiles growled and exploded, across his tongue and then his lips and face.

Derek had time for one smug look before Isaac was hauling him upright, hands around him, sliding him up and down Isaac's hard cock. Stiles slammed forward, pinning Derek between the two of them. Isaac slid one hand up to Derek's neck and pulled his head back, baring his throat to Stiles. He darted in licking up the side of Derek's neck and then kissed him, licking the cum off his mouth before tasting it from his tongue.

Derek's thighs were burning from the position as he rode Isaac, but he wouldn't change it for anything. Stiles' hands roamed his chest, tweaking his nipples and scraping up his sides before sliding lower and wrapping around the hardness that was pressing against his stomach. He stroked in counterpoint to the rhythm Isaac and Derek were building. Isaac started mouthing over Derek's shoulder, teeth nibbling from the ball of the shoulder joint back towards his neck, and then up to his ear. After a few more powerful thrusts, Isaac slammed in, holding Derek tightly and came. Derek followed close behind, his cum painting across both his and Stiles' stomachs.

The three stayed upright for another moment or two before tumbling down into the bed, all elbows and knees poking uncomfortable spots, until they reached the mattress. Once horizontal, they seemed to slot into place curled together. Hands lazily stroking whatever sweat covered body part it happened to be on, and just breathed. A still comfortable moment shared before they had to plunge back into battle.


	11. Chapter 11

After they cleaned themselves up, Stiles threw a few things in a backpack and they were preparing to leave when his dad came home. He sent the other two ahead, and the two of them just stood there a moment looking at each other. Suddenly, everything just hit him and the only way to stay upright was to grab his dad and hold on. Arms firmly wrapped around him, squeezing tight.

"Shh, it's okay, Stiles. Everything is going to be okay." His dad just held on, murmuring soft words and assurances as the last week, Hell the last year just poured over him. All the lies and the danger, and the fact that he was a totally different species now. All of it just hit him at once, his walls, so carefully propped up and reinforced just fell, and there wasn't anywhere else in the world he wanted to be when it happened.

Slowly he could feel strength flowing in, coming from his mates, just outside, and from his pack, but mostly from his dad. Once he felt strong enough, he pulled back a little, not yet leaving the safety of his dad's embrace, and finally after so long looked him in the eye without lies between them. "I'm sorry, Dad. I swear I just wanted you safe. I couldn't risk losing you too, and it just seemed like the more I tried the more crap there was I needed to keep you safe from. There were times I couldn't breath with the thought of you getting hurt over this, especially after Matt, and all the people he killed."

Slowly Stiles pulled himself together, one hand holding onto the side of his dad's shirt, like it was a security blanket. Keeping him close, he wiped his face and then looked up again. "Too much, too fast, you know?" He asked, softly.

"I know, Stiles." He replied, a smile for his son, probably the first true smile they'd shared in months. "I uh, remembered something while I was out. Your mom had some stuff from her family. Books mostly, I think, but it was all what she called 'Wolf crap' so when we decided to wait to explain things to you, and you were starting to read and just being so damned curious, she put it all into storage. I don't know if it will help with anything, but it's well past time for you to have it." He put a key into Stiles' hand with a sad smile.

"We're going to have a chat with the Argents, Well, Chris at least, possibly Allison, if she's not having a homicidal day. Then we're going to regroup, and see about finding, and dealing with, that bastard Gerard." Stiles said looking at the key in his hand. "I'll check out the storage unit as soon as possible. Both the Argents and the Hales had, like, family histories with information about all this supernatural crap. Maybe the MacCoinin did too."

Stiles hugged his dad one more time, promised to let him know where to meet them, and then he headed outside to his mates. He climbed into his Jeep and followed the Camaro through town, until they reached the Argent's neighborhood. Once they parked, Stiles was the one who approached the house, leaving his mates standing next to Derek's car, waiting and alert.

"We need to talk. It's important." Stiles said to Chris Argent, when he opened the door and quirked an eyebrow as if to ask why the Hell Stiles was at his door.

He stepped back and waited, Buffy style. Stiles stepped in and mentally counted to two and a half before Chris Argent was moving to slam him into a wall. Instead he found himself pinned and Stiles jerked his shirt open to show an tattooed free patch of skin on his chest over his heart. Stiles quickly stepped back and threw his hands out and up, talking fast.

"This isn't an attack, and I'm not here to fight. I just had to make sure you were still you. Clearly you know something has changed, neat trick by the way. I totally wouldn't take you for the magic type."

"I'm the focus, not the caster."

"The homeowner and ward keeper." Stiles said, with a nod. "Makes sense."

"What did you mean, 'still you'?" Chris asked.

"Funny thing happened to me the night you let a pair of wolves go, Big Brother." Stiles said and waited.

Chris looked at first confused and then turned pale, stepping back arm out, either to reach towards or to ward off. "Kate?"

"Not anymore, but she stopped by for a visit, thanks to Gerard. A little kidnapping and torture. You know, her normal routine." Stiles sneered.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, eyes haunted.

"Gerard grabbed me off the lacrosse field the night everything went down with the kanima. He beat the crap out of me and while I was out of it, had a set of runes tattooed over my heart. One that calls a dead wolf into the body, and another one that locks the werewolf in the driver's seat. When Peter killed Kate, he slashed her throat, she was turning. Gerard keyed the rune set to her and basically had her possess me." Stiles rubbed his hand over his head, as he spoke, trying to make sure he told all the real need to know stuff without giving away anything else.

Chris reached his hand out to pull Stiles shirt aside, and stopped at the blank canvas of skin over his heart. "How?"

"After a few rounds of torture the werewolves, I figured out a way to keep her out long enough to be turned. My wolf forces the ink out, and hey presto depossessed Stiles. Pretty sure I'm on her 'to kill list' if Gerard finds her a new body."

"What do you need from me?" Chris asked.

"We both know Gerard had big plans for Allison. What are the odds he won't use her, or you for that matter, as a host for Kate or himself. Get Allison and keep her safe. Make sure she isn't marked. If she is, we might be able to do something, but it would be better all around if she's kept clear of this, considering how you all feel about wolves. Don't let Gerard or any of his people get to you or her. We're going after Gerard within the next few days, hopefully before he pulls a body snatchers sequel, so if you could stay on your guard until I give you the all clear... or you hear about our horribly maimed bodies being found. You know... whichever."

"You'd turn her into a wolf to save her." He said, intensely eying Stiles.

"To be honest, it's not my first, or my tenth choice, but if all else fails... I mean I liked Allison, and I know Scott loves her, but she hurt almost every member of my pack. I am all for keeping any Argent as far away from my wolves as possible, but I won't sacrifice her to Gerard, if push comes to shove. Besides, the method I'd use might not work for her, she'd have to truly love Scott, and last I heard they broke up."

"Not for lack of love." Argent said, sounding defeated.

"Hopefully the point will be moot. I'd tell you to get out of town, but that would probably end with you ran off the road and walking right into Gerard's wrinkly old hands. Keep her close, keep her safe. If she's marked do what you can to safely incapacitate her and we'll figure something out. She'll be stronger and faster, if they manage to possess her, and she won't have the normal weaknesses, so don't count on them to work. I need to go."

He was more than a little shocked when Chris held out his hand to shake.

TDITD * TDITD * TDITD

The three of them met up with the rest of the pack in a mall parking lot on the north side of Beacon Hills. They were only a few miles south of where Stiles could sense the void he was fairly certain was Gerard. They quickly explained the latest information about Gerard's history with Stiles' mother's family.

"Dude, your mom was a wolf, how come you never told me? Is that how you knew when I was bit?" Scott asked, a confused look on his face.

"I never knew. Mom figured I wasn't a wolf, so they decided to wait until I was old enough to really understand and keep a secret. After she died, Dad didn't know how to say anything, because really how do you claim werewolf without a little furry proof?" Stiles explained, mind still reeling at the reality of it all, slowly reevaluating all his memories of his mother, in light of the news about their family and heritage.

"Your mother was a MacCoinin, wasn't she?" Peter asked, thinking hard.

"Yeah, why?" Stiles replied.

"She wanted permission to stay in Hale territory, and later, for her cub to stay. I remember her petitioning my brother for sanctuary, first for herself, and then for you. I never realized, because she used MacCoinin, not Stilinski. That explains a few things." Peter said, shaking his head.

"What things?" Derek asked, looking at him.

"Why my wolf wouldn't let me force him to take the bite, for one thing. I was still half out of my mind and my instincts all pushed for me to ASK his permission. I might have sensed it would be a breach of sanctuary."

Isaac spoke up then. "Is Sanctuary anything like Hospitality?"

"They're similar concepts, but Sanctuary puts you under the pack's protection, to a degree, and laws, while Hospitality is more mutually agreeing to be polite, to not cause trouble. Hospitality is always temporary, and if by some fluke the person seeking hospitality decides to stay they need to ask for sanctuary instead." Peter explained.

"And what would have happened if you'd have breached Sanctuary?" Isaac asked.

"It depends on the degree really. Think of it as instant bad karma or a leech on the power of the wolf and the pack. The same thing works for Hospitality. If we attack the Alpha pack first, we might as well just bare our throats, now that we've accepted their bid for Hospitality, but if they breech... well they'll be weakened as long as they're in our territory and lose all safe passage. A big enough betrayal in either will turn the land itself against the perpetrator."

"What so like they'd get lost or run into quicksand?" Jackson asked, sneering.

"You're not as far off as your sarcasm would make it seem. Some of the oldest of stories are based on breeches to Sanctuary, and then later to breeches of Hospitality. Hell, even Little Red Riding Hood... A young female wolf requested safe passage and Hospitality to tend to an ailing human family member who resided in the territory of another pack. The Alpha granted her request, and promised her safe passage, as long as she was the only wolf of her pack to enter their territory. After several successful trips, her scent caught the nose of the Alpha's brother. He tried repeatedly to woo the young girl, as she crossed their land, but the girl refused him. Angry the wolf slaughtered the family member, who knows if it was truly her grandmother or not, and lay in wait for the girl. He attacked her, breaking the agreement for Hospitality. The young wolf ran fast and far through the woods chased by the older man. The land itself turned against him as the girl led him through forests he had roamed all his life. He became lost and turned around and she was able to lead him into a trap. He leaped after her and instead impaled himself on a broken rowan limb. The tree trapped and held him as the young girl escaped, unharmed. A local hunter had found the dead human and followed the trail through the woods. I'm sure you can guess what happened from here."

"I'm guessing it involved an axe, just on principle alone." Stiles said.

"Not exactly the version the Brothers Grimm would have told, I know, but that's the one that I was told as a young child." Peter said with a smirk.

"Well, now that story hour is over..." Jackson started.

"Right, okay, down to business." Stiles said, shifting things back on track. "From what I can dredge up of Kate's memories of the place, it's not that big and there can't possibly be more than a handful of hunters, if any. Gerard isn't exactly going to want to show off his wolfy side to other hunters, what with the high probability that they'll take it as a betrayal."

Stiles reached out both hands, holding onto Derek on one side and Isaac on the other before closing his eyes and looking for the web of pack connections all tight together, shifting and thrumming with power and worry and anticipation. He looked further out and noticed a strange connection to the other pack, before shifting towards the void that he was sure was Gerard. The void seemed bigger, stronger some how and he could almost feel a tug as if it was trying to pull him in. Shuddering he pulled back and opened his eyes.

"Gerard is getting stronger, or the pull is greater the closer we are." Stiles squeezed his mates hands. "We need to be careful and we definitely need to take him out before he has time to do anything more." Stiles quickly pulled out his phone and texted their location to his dad. "We need to be very careful. For all we know, he could have some poor schmuck in there now being tattooed. If he's made the jump to a new body he won't have normal werewolf weaknesses, but he won't be quite as strong as one of us generally. Before he jumps bodies, Derek _might_ have some pull as his Alpha, but I seriously doubt it. Gerard has more than enough willpower to resist. Plus the Mountain Ash has had some bizarre effects on his turning."

"Obviously." Derek snarked, shooting Scott an irritated look.

"Shit... I'm an idiot... Gerard doesn't have any way of knowing Kate failed. He doesn't know I'm not her. You guys get ready and I can just waltz in the front door. I get the lay of the land and call the rest of you in at the right time. Hell, I might even get some of his plan out of him, so we can find out if he has hosts ready to go yet." Stiles said, talking faster the further into the plan he got.

Isaac and Derek were not quite as enthusiastic about the plan.

"There is no freaking way you're going into that house alone." Derek ranted.

"It's not like I can just waltz right in there with one of you." Stiles said, glaring at Derek, when Isaac spoke up.

"Why not? Kate was supposed to keep him busy right? Who's to say she doesn't have one of us with her. What better gift for the crazy father who has everything, right?"

Derek and Stiles froze, looking at each other and then at Isaac. "I can't take him Derek. He'd kill him immediately to boost his wolf up to an Alpha." Stiles said thoughtfully.

"It's got to be me." Isaac said.

"No it doesn't." Derek protested before Stiles could.

"He might just kill Scott outright, too, just for screwing him over so badly. Peter isn't exactly full strength yet, and who knows what kind of residual kanima bullshit he might try on Jackson. Plus we just got Boyd and Erica back." Stiles tried to come up with an argument, but Isaac continued before he could. "With the exception of Derek and you, I'm the strongest one left. Besides we're stronger together, even when it's only two of us. You know I'm right. If we're doing this, it has to be me."

Stiles and Derek looked at each other, then at Isaac and then both nodded, before pulling him in for a hug. After a few minutes the pulled away and began to plan out the assault.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles wrapped the leash around his hand and then took a moment to slip into character before he swallowed down his nerves and strode into the house, a bound and gagged Isaac in tow. Once they'd all agreed to Isaac and Stiles entering first, they began to prepare Isaac for the role he was going to have to play.

Isaac was shifted and wore a set of the cuffs Kate had prepared for her 'playtime' with the wolves. This particular pair had been carefully worked so that the right amount of pressure would allow Isaac his freedom. The leash and the collar around his neck had come from a nearby pet store, and to be honest, he'd be more than a little turned on by the whole thing, if it didn't have a truly annoying bell on it.

Stiles smirked when Isaac flinched at the tinkling sound, and then remembered the other collar with a set of 'this puppy belongs to' tags he'd bought and stuffed in the Jeep for after all this was done with. He had to shift himself just a bit for 'comfort' and got a knowing smirk from Isaac, before both of them resumed their roles and stepped into the house.

Stiles took a breath, planted a smirk on his lips and then spoke. "Hi, Daddy."

Gerard Argent was definitely still in the front runner for 'creepiest mother fucker in all the land'. He had a pleased smile that didn't go to his eyes as he greeted 'Kate'. "Katherine, I rather thought you'd be busy, but it's good to see you, at least as good as it can be while you're still wearing our Mr. Stilinski. And you brought a guest, I see."

"Not a guest so much as a present." Stiles jerked on the leash pulling Isaac forward, his eyes downcast. "This one showed up while I was getting reacquainted with Derek, and you know how I feel about interruptions. Still, a little discipline and he learned to heel like a good pup. I thought Derek was actually going to cry when I took his last beta from him."

"And how is dear Derek doing?" Gerard asked, almost eagerly.

"Can you believe the fool was actually fond of this body? When I started playing with him he made the cutest confused faces."

"I imagine they were similar to the ones he made when McCall was dragging him forward to bite me." He grimaced. "So where is he now?"

"He passed out so I wrapped him up and put him under the floor boards where he buried his uncle. A few liberal additions of wolfsbane and a few ropes and chains to keep him occupied if he wakes up while I'm gone." Stiles smirked at Gerard, before settling down in one of the chairs and jerking the leash to pull Isaac down to his knees beside him.

Isaac, for his part, attempted to look resigned instead of pleased when Stiles began scratching at his head like he was an actual dog. He eventually threw out a small growl to try and sell the whole thing to Gerard, who merely looked amused when Stiles swatted him one without bothering to look his direction.

"I did find out something interesting about this body you picked." Stiles said, back to idly stroking Isaac's hair, fingers tangling in and then combing through curls.

"Oh? What could possibly be interesting about Mr. Stilinski?" Gerard asked, sneering.

"His mother's maiden name." Stiles said, looking up at Gerard with a smirk.

"Really? Do tell." He said, smiling down at 'Kate'.

"His father mentioned it in passing, and I knew I'd heard it before, so I did a little poking around. It seems you've heard of her family, because I remember hearing you talk about them when I was little. She was a MacCoinin."

"Really? Isn't it strange, sometimes, how life works out?" Gerard asked, a small smile on his face, as he turned and moved towards the other chair, shaking his head a little before sitting down.

"I certainly think so." Stiles said.

"That was a long time ago. We wiped out almost all of them in one fell swoop. We knew one of them had managed to slip through our fingers, but we didn't know how to find her after. So the little bitch was smart enough to sucker some poor sap into marrying her, eh? Hiding behind a new name?"

"Funny how these things work. She ended up in Hale Territory, and then we destroy them too. Still, from what I've been able to pick up she's already gone and..." Stiles gestured down at himself. "it's not like we're going to leave this one around to once I move on to a better model." He finished.

"About that, I was thinking, perhaps the Martin girl? She's attractive enough. Her immunity shouldn't be much of a problem for this sort of thing. She's well placed in the community, and to any hunter who matters, her attack is an excellent excuse to push her into hunting."

Stiles forced himself not to react. "If we're sure her immunity won't interfere, she would be a fair substitute for my own body. I mean clearly, I was more attractive."

"Of course you are my dear. Just as lovely as your mother." Gerard agreed readily.

"Not to mention, she has access to both the wolves and Allison. Plus, her parents are estranged, and from what I gather, quite loaded." Stiles smirked, hand still petting at Isaac, for strength.

"That certainly won't hurt our cause any. Plus once I reestablish Victoria, well I remember how close the two of you always were. You can be the best of friends again, and no one would give it a second thought, since they already are."

"And this time, I get to be the red head." Stiles quipped, stomach churning at the confirmation of danger for both Allison and Lydia.

Gerard smiled in response, before Stiles began to feel some strange reaction from the old man. The room's temperature seemed to drop, Gerard's body sucking up all the heat. Isaac was practically whining, sub-vocally, pressing himself closer to Stiles' leg. There was a draining sensation and a strange buzzing vibrating through the room.

Gerard's smile was malicious now. "You think I wouldn't realize you weren't my daughter? My Kate hated Victoria." He roared.

"Hey, it's hard to pull off that level of crazy bitch." Stiles said, standing up.

Stiles quickly imagined a protective bubble around Isaac and himself to block Gerard. The moment it was in place, in his mind, the sucking coldness became bearable and the buzzing, which had begun to feel like it was inside Stiles, stopped altogether. Gerard snapped his head around to stare at Stiles, teeth suddenly baring, as he shifted into something out of nightmares.

The dark, monstrous wolf Peter had become during his stint as Alpha was nowhere near as damaged and evil as Gerard. There was fur; clumps and tufts of silver, which made a distant part of stiles' mind want to laugh, insanely, but mostly it was cracks and patches of some sort of oozing black rot. Oh... and teeth. Mustn't forget the miles and miles of teeth. He also had a pair of glowing red eyes.

Isaac was on his feet, the collar and gag jerked off, placing himself between Gerard and Stiles, his back to Stiles. He shifted as Stiles pulled him back to stand side by side.

Stiles' mind was working overtime, one level analyzing the situation. Clearly Gerard had managed to become an Alpha all on his own, perhaps one of the Alpha pack? This at least explained why he hadn't just had Kate help him kill Derek outright. He already had what he'd wanted. Another level was trying to bolster the shield he'd automatically thought into existence around himself and Isaac. The sucking void that was centered on Gerard had been trying to pull them in, draining energy from them, and through them the rest of the pack. The shield had isolated the two of them, which had a reaction Stiles should have expected.

The rest of the pack, suddenly cut off from the two of them had slipped into grief and rage, their wolf side interpreting the loss of contact as death, despite the information their senses should have been telling them. With a strangely simultaneous howl of rage the pack attacked, as one. Shifting, they rushed the door, with Derek slamming through a window in Alpha form. Within a minute of the start of Stiles' shield going up, the rest of the pack had slammed into the room. Derek and Scott were the only ones who didn't immediately drop to the floor under the assault of simply being in Gerard's presence.

Stiles could see black tendrils latching onto his unprotected pack and quickly pushed the bubble to encompass them. Unfortunately the tendrils had slipped _into_ the wolves on the ground. He was drawing energy, drawing life from them. Boyd, Erica and Jackson were all thrashing on the ground. Derek and Scott were straining to stay on their feet, but Stiles could tell how difficult it was. Danny, Lydia and the Sheriff were stood closer to the door, well away from the fight, and thankfully far enough back that the tendrils weren't even reaching for them. However, all three were being affected their bonds with the pack as Gerard drained them. Lydia and Danny were both gripping each other and Lydia was quietly chanting something Stiles couldn't quite make out. His dad was looking ill, but he wasn't nearly as bad off as everyone else.

Stiles didn't think about specifics and couldn't seem to push his shield between the tendrils of inky blackness and his pack. After an eternity, or ten seconds, he stepped back, breathed and closed his eyes. Green vines snaked out of the barrier wherever one of those _things_ had latched on and began growing around it. The growth was slow at first but then it was wrapping around faster and faster pinching off the connection to the wolves. Once that was done the vines grew back along the tendrils, snaking around slowly meeting with other vines and weaving together.

Gerard roared and lashed out at the vines with his claws. Rather than being cut, they latched on and started growing up the claws as well, pulling them in. Instead of fighting further, Gerard shifted back to human, claws and tendrils vanishing. The vines dropped to the ground and then started growing towards him again. Instead of waiting to be wrapped up, Gerard turned and ran towards a table that had a rifle laying across it.

The vines Stiles had thought into being quickly withered and then disappeared altogether as he cut his focus from them. Instead he tried to believe some way to stop Gerard. Before he could think of what to do, the Sheriff had a gun in his hand, and called out a warning to Gerard.

"Hold it right there, Argent." The Sheriff called out. When Gerard reached out for the rifle anyway, he fired a single shot straight into Gerard's chest. Stiles and his dad ran towards Gerard. The Sheriff still had his gun pointed towards the old man. Isaac, Derek and Scott came up behind them.

His dad spoke so softly that, even with werewolf hearing, Stiles was the only one to hear him. "That was for my wife and my son you sick bastard."

The shot was center mass, and when they turned him over, Gerard had inky black ichor gushing out from his chest and staining his mouth. He was laughing.

"You're already too late to stop me." He muttered only seconds before his body just stopped and his gaze became fixed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Is it me, or could that have been any more of a cliche villain's last words?" Stiles asked.

"Well, he could have shook his fist and told us how he'd have gotten away with it, you know if it wasn't for us kids and that dog." Derek said as he reached up and jingled the little bell on Isaac's collar.

Stiles just smirked before he stepped away from Gerard's body, head shaking at the pure stupidity of the man, and took stock of the rest of the pack.

Isaac was probably in the best shape, he had been protected from the start by Stiles' shield. Derek and his dad both looked stressed, but were slowly recovering. Scott was at least still on his feet. Lydia, who he didn't think had been effected by Gerard, was sitting down next to Danny, the pair of them looking quite pale.

Stiles moved closer to Erica, Boyd and Jackson. All three were looking pale and exhausted.

"God, who knew mountain ash would turn Gerard into a giant life sucking tentacle monster." Stile said, as he began to pull up energy and then push it through the web at the three worst effected wolves.

Scott made a face. "Dude, gross."

Stiles shook his head. "It's like the bestiary all over again. Tentacle not testicle, Scott."

Scott gave him a strange look. "Dude, I know what a tentacle monster is; I have seen your porn, you know." Stiles looked slightly abashed, and his dad just slapped a hand over his face. "I just don't understand why you're calling _him_ one."

Now it was Stiles' turn to give Scott a strange look. "Well the oozing black life sucking tentacles he was flailing around were kind of asking for it."

"What?" Came from several voices.

Stiles looked around. "You guys didn't see them then, I take it?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"What about my vines?" He asked.

Scott cocked his head to the side. "Vines?"

Stiles was staring back at Gerard's body. "You guys all felt the energy being drained, right? Especially you three?" He looked down at Erica, Boyd and Jackson, who all nodded. "Gerard had this oozing, rotting blackness when he shifted, and it reached out to everyone. It was sucking energy, I think, that's why the room was getting colder. I threw a shield up to protect Isaac and myself."

"Did you block the pack bond?" Derek asked.

"I had to, he was trying to follow it. That's why you all felt it, even though he only actually touched those three." He pointed to the three wolves on the floor.

They all looked disgusted.

"He never touched us." Jackson said, trying to push himself up to his feet, only to be stopped by Lydia.

"He latched one of those tentacles on each of you." Stiles corrected.

"What fucking tentacles!" Jackson asked, weak, but furious.

"When you came in, he latched onto the three of you, that's how he was attacking you. It's probably on the same level as our pack connections. I could see it and it just felt like death, and it wouldn't let go when I tried to shield you, so I thought of something alive, but still tentacle like to fight it off. I sent vines up the tentacles and then had them grow and start squeezing the tentacles off. Did you see, before he shifted and ran, how he was acting like he had something on his claws?" Everyone nodded. "That was the vines, he shifted because they were attached to his claws and the tentacles. Once he shifted he didn't have either one for the vines to climb so they fell. He ran before I could send them after him again."

"So, what? You saved the day with imaginary plants?" Jackson asked, sarcastically.

Completely unable to resist, Stiles pushed energy at Jackson; vines once more growing out of nowhere. They quickly grew up his arms and wrapped around his throat. Stiles thought them just tight enough to constrict Jackson's airway before speaking. "I find your lack of faith disturbing." After a few seconds he released the energy and turned to walk away. Isaac was smirking at him, and Derek simply raised an eyebrow.

As Jackson began sputtering behind him, Stiles looked around, rubbed his hands together and then spoke. "So, how's about we check this place out, and see if we can't find those Death Star plans... and where the Hell is Peter?" Stiles stopped and stared around the room, as if expecting him to jump out from behind something.

"He went to cover the back, and make sure Gerard didn't escape, or have backup." Derek explained.

Stiles closed his eyes and followed the pack bond to find Peter was outside, and coming their way fast. There was a sudden burst of pain through the link and they all heard the sound of a shot. "He's on his way, and something is following him."

Stiles turned towards the direction Gerard had been heading, claws out. Derek, Scott and Isaac joined him to stand in front of their weakened packmates. Peter burst through the door, fully shifted and leaped over Gerard's body. He slipped through the rough line they had created and shifted, turning to face the door he'd just burst through.

He stood with them, pants torn and shirt gone. There was a bloody bullet hole low on one side. After breathing heavy for a moment he panted out "Hunters, incoming."

Stiles risked pushing energy at the three weakened wolves, bringing them back to fighting form, if slightly giddy, before he took a moment to _look_ at Peter. He didn't see any taint from the bullet wound, and hoped that meant no wolfsbane, before turning to face the incoming threat.

They were all ready to fight with claw and fang, when Stiles' Dad spoke up. "Claws away, all of you."

Stiles was the first to shift back, but he was quickly followed by the rest of the pack, barely seconds before the door banged open and four fully armed hunters slammed into the room.

They took one look at the body on the floor and raised weapons, before the Sheriff spoke up. "Beacon Hills Sheriff, drop your weapons."

One of them started to lower his gun, two looked confused and the fourth just looked pissed off, and firmed his stance.

The sheriff held his gun out in one hand, aimed at the pissed off hunter, and his badge in the other. "Lower your weapons before you start racking up charges."

Three of the men lowered their guns, but looked at the others in the room nervously. The last hunter had a bead on Derek, and Stiles suddenly remembered the man. He had been one of Chris's men, but Kate spent quite a bit of time talking with him; twisting him around to her brand of hunting. She had also brought him around to her brand of relationship. Stiles had the nauseating memory of meaningless sex with the man. He knew there was no way this man was going to back down. Stiles also remembered the terrifying fact that he had begun to emulate Kate; using treated bullets. Stiles could see the steady finger on the trigger and then the tightening as the man geared himself up to fire and be fired upon.

Taking a slow deep breath, Stiles closed his eyes and tried to see the hunter standing in front of him. At first there was nothing. The hunter was outside the packbonds. Stiles twisted his head to the side, as if trying for a new perspective, and then he could see the four glowing bodies across the room. Three were agitated, confused and nervous, all of which could lead to bad things, but the shifting miasma of emotions? Thoughts? Of whatever it was anyway, seemed balanced in its fluctuating state. The last one wasn't so much shifting from emotion to emotion as he was flaring. Rage, anger and hatred was coming off of the final hunter in waves like heat shimmering off hot tarmac.

Stiles saw the very moment the hunter decided to pull the trigger. In the split second before he did Stiles lashed out, not with vines this time, but with something closer to the joke he'd just been making. He envisioned a flying light saber slashing through the wrist of the hand holding the gun. The bright green flair of the thing was almost blinding in this other space he had slipped into. The roar of the gun sounded at roughly the same time. Stiles fully expected to see a stump and a fallen hand, he actually heard the thump as it hit the floor, and then he opened his eyes to see the gun, not a dismembered hand, laying on the floor. The hand was still perfectly attached to the hunter.

Except... maybe it wasn't.

The hunter stared at his hand, shocked. He moved his arm back and forth, and the hand of course moved with the motion, but it hung, limply. You could see the strain as the hunter tried to move his hand, and it simply refused to respond.

Stiles stared at the hunter's unresponsive hand for a few seconds, trying to understand just what he'd done. He turned to the others, but all rational thought left his head. Isaac was in Derek's arms and there was blood.

TDItD*TDItD*TDItD

Stiles hadn't been the only one to see the hunter working himself towards violence. Isaac still had those instincts he'd developed over the last few years with his father, the warning notes of violence and rage and lashing out that made him want to climb out of his own skin, knowing something was coming, knowing there was no way to avoid it. He saw, and he waited.

When the gun began pointing towards Derek, Isaac slipped into readiness. He was fairly sure even without the bond they now shared he would be doing this same thing. The world seemed to slow down and he waited for the moment. Finally the wave of potential violence exploded from the barrel of the gun and Isaac _moved_. Half a heartbeat later there was nothing except pain. Painful burning from the bullet now poisoning his body, and painful understanding from Derek, who was holding him up.

Behind them, he could hear the movements as the remaining hunters raised their weapons, and the complete roar of rage from Stiles and the rest of the pack. Derek didn't take his eyes from Isaac's, and just held him as the world roared around them. Time stretched like warm taffy and then snapped back into some semblance of normal about half a second before Stiles laid a hand on his forehead and darkness pulled him under.

TDItD*TDItD*TDItD

Stiles pulled his eyes from Isaac in Derek's arms, forced himself to ignore the blood and turned to the hunters who had taken the shot as a literal call to arms. The three hunters were all raising weapons, the fifth was still staring, dazed, at his non-functioning hand.

A wave of rage washed over Stiles. Rage at the hunter, at Gerard and at the foolish, foolish men who were even now threatening his pack again. There was no mental thought process, no mind powers or mental imagery now. There was only a full swell of murderous intent.

Stiles, who had barely shifted, had excellent control and who hadn't even considered fighting as a wolf before, was in Alpha form and charging the four gun wielding hunters full tilt. In other words, Stiles had lost his shit. A sleek honey colored wolf was charging forward green eyes blazing with fury and violence, a roaring growl pulling every other beta into battle with him; every one of them shifting and following in his wake.

He barreled through the three armed hunters, bowling them over and throwing off their shots before he pinned the last hunter down, claws to chest, snout inches from the bastard's face with teeth showing and saliva dripping. There was a low rumble from somewhere, but Stiles was too far gone to realize he was the one growling. The only thing that stopped Stiles from ripping the hunter's throat out was the sudden presence of his father.

The smell of home and pack and safety mixed with the firm hand gripping one tight shoulder brought his mind back from the abyss. He was talking, but even with enhanced hearing, and with what he was slowly coming to realize where fully wolfed out ears, he couldn't hear him over the slowly receding noise in his head. Finally, his father's words were understandable.

"He's not worth it, Stiles. Come back, Son, come back. Derek and Isaac need you, so you need to come back."

Stiles pulled back the second his father mentioned his mates. He reached out for them with his mind the instant his thoughts shifted from instinct to reason. He could feel them both. Isaac was hurting, but not truly in danger. Derek on the other hand, was completely uninjured, physically, but was almost totally gone mentally; his mental presence was sinking into a mire of recrimination and guilt.

TDItD*TDItD*TDItD

Derek had no idea what was going on. Well, he had flashes, but his mind wasn't processing the flashes like normal. His thoughts were skipping across reality like a stone skimmed across water.

There was blood and Isaac and more blood and the sickly sweet poison scent and it was leaking somewhere above him. His face was getting wet and it was dripping onto Isaac.

There was a roar from his mate calling him to battle, but he was holding his hurt mate. His instincts warred and his rage called for battle, pitched and vicious, but his MATE was hurt.

Isaac was bleeding. He was bleeding from a bullet meant for Derek. He was going to die and leave and it was once again all Derek's fault. Isaac was going to die and Stiles was fighting the enemy without him. Stiles might die too, and if he lived, he would know Isaac died because of Derek, and then he would leave anyway.

Stiles should leave. They all should. This is what Derek's love led to. Death and blood and fire and loneliness.

Derek had never been further from a shift in his life. His wolf was hiding so deep in his mind, running away from the despair and the self-loathing. The idea of pushing the pack away for their own good, of losing Isaac and Stiles in such a way that he couldn't, or rather wouldn't, fight for them nearly broke him, in ways Kate hadn't, couldn't have ever broke him.

He was closing down.

Suddenly, Stiles was everywhere. He was inside pulling all the shattered pieces together, coaxing out the wolf, and smoothing the rough and sheared off pieces of his mind. He was held close and then with a final push of energy he was once again alone in his own mind, which was once again whole, maybe more than it had been before.

And then he realized he was holding a limp and blood Isaac.

TDItD*TDItD*TDItD

The Sheriff slammed the butt of his gun into the face of the downed hunter who'd just shot his son's mate the second he twitched like he was going to move. By virtue of the strength of the blow, the bastard was done moving for at least a while, and he didn't quite have it in himself to give a shit. The other wolves had subdued the three hunters Stiles had bowled over in his haste to get to the one now unconscious at his father's feet. Danny and Lydia were each holding one of the hunter's own guns on them, while Scott was scrambling for the gun used to shoot Isaac.

"Is it wolfsbane?" Scott asked, fumbling to pull the clip out, before the sheriff reached out to steady his shaking hands and pulled the gun from them.

He quickly popped the clip and passed it to Scott, who turned and used superhuman speed to get to Stile's side, bullet already out of the clip and being ripped apart. Peter Hale snatched a pack of long matches off of the mantle and passed them to Stiles and Scott.

The Sheriff forced himself to keep calm as he watched them work over the next few moments. Stiles burned some sort of debris mixed with the gunpowder in the bullets before he quickly scrapped up the remains and forced it into the bloody bullet hole in Isaac's chest. While his stomach was still roiling from that, he caught sight of Peter awkwardly clawing at his own side before Scott made an irritated face and pushed Peter's hand away. He grimaced and then shifted before carefully slicing near the bullet hole, re-opening the wound before sliding his fingers in and eventually pulling out a very bloody bullet.

Stiles was holding Isaac and Derek, neither of whom seemed to be quite aware of their surroundings yet. After a few moments of serenity in the midst of the chaos, Stiles pulled away, leaving Isaac and Derek clinging to one another. Stiles moved towards the hunters again. This time he was completely human, and just as furious as the first time.

"We follow the code while the hunters break it, over and over, whenever they feel like it. No more. Tell me the code you claim to follow." Stiles demanded of one of the now zip-tied hunters.

"W-we hunt those who hunt us. We don't kill children. We don't even think of killing wolves unless we know they've killed someone." He replied, nervous at first, but growing more and more confident as he spoke.

"That's your code, you're sure? And you live by this, always?" He asked, carefully.

"Always." The hunter sneered.

"What about the rest of you?" The other three nodded.

The sheriff was watching closely now, because he recognized the tone as the warning that it was.

There was a moment or two of silence, as Stiles stared at each of the hunters, eyes unblinking. Suddenly the first hunter grabbed his head, as a wave of pain washed over him. "I'd start following your chosen code, if I were you. Unless of course you like pain."

"What did you do to him?" The second hunter asked, before he too was gritting his teeth and wincing in pain.

"All I did was hold him to his code, along with the rest of you. You can hunt those who hunt you, you may not kill children, and you now cannot even think about killing a wolf unless you know he's killed someone. I haven't killed anyone and both of you are thinking about how much you want to kill me. Or you would be if you weren't being distracted by that horrible pain in your heads." Stiles explained and then turned ignoring the pained sounds the hunters made as he returned to his mates.

Stiles sat along side Derek who was sitting on the couch with Isaac in his lap. Stiles ran a hand through Isaac's curls before kissing first Isaac and then Derek on the cheek. He began to slowly push energy into Isaac when Scott came over to him.

"What do we do with them?" He asked, nodding towards the four hunters.

Stiles thought about it for a few moments before speaking. "Dad." He called out, waving his father over, before waving Peter in as well. They both made their way to the couch.

Peter was still a bit bloody but the wound on his side was healed over, if still pink and a bit raw looking. "Yes, Stiles?" He asked.

"Leave people watching those morons, but we need to check this place out and get this wrapped up." He turned to his dad before speaking again. "We can't really call this in as a shooting, what with the state of Gerard's body. Besides, I want to make sure he's not going to revive himself. We've seen two different wolves come back from death and then there's the whole kanima thing." He got strange looks from everyone, including Jackson across the room. "Gerard was breaking the rules of the Kanima." Stiles explained. "When Matt did it, he was starting to turn into one. I want his body salted and burned and then dismembered just to be on the safe side, before we have some sort of crazy old man Alpha Kanima tentacle werewolf to deal with."

Peter looked a little startled at Stiles' words, and Stiles was almost positive he mouthed the word tentacle, but he wasn't going down that dark and embarrassing path again, so he ignored it, until Peter spoke. "Alpha?"

"When he shifted, Gerard had red eyes. I just don't know who he killed to become an Alpha." Stiles explained. "I mean we aren't on the best of terms with the Alpha pack, but you'd think they might have mentioned if one of their pack had been murdered."

"This was his plan all along, right?" Scott asked. "To be a strong wolf and then jump into a new body. What if he wasn't counting on us letting him kill Derek?"

Stiles growled at the mention of killing Derek, before continuing. "You mean he had some other alpha wolf on ice, just waiting for him to kill it? Why not just have that Alpha bite him then?"

"I doubt this was his main plan. He really did want Derek dead. He blamed Derek, and all the Hales really, for killing Kate. Maybe he got some other alpha as his backup plan." Scott said, pacing a little. Peter looked disconcertingly like a proud papa as Scott theorized.

"It's possible, I suppose." Stiles said. "It's not like Alphas grow on trees though, where would he find, and capture, one so quickly?"

"They may not grow on trees, but they're certainly popping up like weeds this last week." Peter pointed out. "Honestly, we may never know, but once things settle down, I'll see what I can find out. There may well be a leaderless pack looking for vengeance bearing down on Beacon Hills as we speak."

"Or he killed the rest of the pack, and kept the Alpha alive until he was ready." The Sheriff said, grimly.

Peter nodded, acknowledging the possibility. "Now, what are we going to do about our new oath-bound friends over there?"

"Call Chris" Stiles said. "We need to let him know about his dad, anyway, and he can take charge of dealing with them."

The pack quickly checked over the house, and Stiles was sure he saw Peter shove some things into a duffle bag, but he honestly didn't even want to know right then. He sat on the couch holding his mates. Isaac was dozing in their arms, and Derek was just watching him, silently, and maybe a little warily. Stiles knew some of the things he was afraid of, but he wasn't going to even try to fix this with the hunters still sitting on the floor listening to anything he would say. He just held him and pushed his love through the bond to both of his mates.

They had made sure Gerard's body was moved outside, salted and burned before Chris got there. Despite all the crap Gerard had done, he was Chris's family. Once that was done, with a little push of energy to burn hot enough to do the job right, they'd settled in to wait. Once Chris got there Stiles quickly explained the situation, including the binding oath on the four hunters. The hunter who'd shot Isaac still didn't have any feeling or control over his hand. Stiles didn't quite understand what he'd done, but he also didn't really give much of a shit, considering.

They were all getting ready to leave when Gerard's last words rushed through his head again. Stiles rushed back to the still zip-tied hunters. He jerked back shirts and jackets and checked the patch of skin over each of their hearts. One man had what might have been a close approximation of the tattoo worn by a certain pair of Winchester men, which amused Stiles to no end, but aside from that, there was nothing marking any of them as a potential vessel for Gerard.

On one hand he was pleased, but that simply meant they now had no idea who, or even if Gerard actually had another vessel already. Stiles was fairly sure Gerard had had at least some semblance of a backup in place, but he also wouldn't put it past the old bastard to use his last breath to mess with them. After all, why not go out with a bang, and a giant 'Fuck you' to your enemies. To be perfectly fair, if Stiles' last minutes were with enemies, instead of loved ones, he wouldn't put it past himself to go out mind fucking them.

He was getting ready to leave when an odd scent caught his attention. It only took him a moment to recognize it. Once he did he looked at Chris Argent again, only this time he really _looked_.

"Son of a BITCH!"


	14. Chapter 14

Most of the eyes in the room were on Stiles after he spoke. He ignored all of them except Chris Argent. Holding out a hand to quell any questions, he stormed back across the room and into Chris's space. He sniffed once delicately before really looking at Chris again. "Hello Mrs. Argent, can Chris come out to play?"

He heard gasps behind him, and both Scott and Peter growled softly.

"I fear Gerard completely underestimated you, Mr. Stilinski." Came out of the body in front of him before the whole stance shifted and Chris was back in the driver's seat. "Victoria... she was apparently already inside me. I think your visit led her to realize she might just as well speak up."

"How? There isn't a tattoo over your heart." Stiles stated, mind whirring to figure it out.

And then a shift as _she_ answered. "Okay, perhaps not quite so underestimated. There are two sides to the human body where one might access the heart, Mr. Stilinski." She replied, arching an eyebrow in judgement.

And Stiles wanted to judge himself in that moment, because of course the tattoo would work just as well from the back, as long as you transposed the runes. Turning his back on _her_, he rechecked the hunters; this time on their backs. This turned up a few more pieces of body art, but none of the rune clusters needed to create a proper vessel for Gerard.

"I could try to argue my lack of malice with you all night, but perhaps I should simply show you." Victoria said, carefully, as she turned her back to the group and then raised her shirt. The original runic circle was placed on Chris's back, with the left and right runes reversed from what Stiles remembered, but there was a distinct lack of binding runes. "Do you understand what the difference is?" She asked over Chris's shoulder.

"You're sharing the body, not locked into control." He replied, stepping back a moment or two, thinking before speaking again. "Why didn't Gerard lock you into control, Victoria?"

"Because he gave Chris this tattoo the night after I died. I was the first test. You were the second."

"And Chris hadn't betrayed him yet." Stiles stated, watching _her_ warily.

"Just so, Mr. Stilinski. I have to believe on some level, Gerard thought he was doing Christopher a favor."

"If we were talking about any other father, I might agree, but didn't the bastard manipulate the pair of you into that little suicide of yours?" When Victoria nodded, sullenly, he continued. "Even if he hadn't set up a perfect storm of death, which gave him a loyal little guinea pig, even if your death was some cosmically timed joke of an accident, why push you into his son? The Shadow of the Wolf gives powerful healing capabilities, why not find some poor brain dead body in a hospital somewhere and slip the rune on the body. You move in, set up shop, and after a bit of healing time, both for you and for the grieving husband, Chris courts and woos a new love."

For the first time, Victoria looked completely stunned, as if the idea hadn't ever occurred to her, and then she looked disgusted. "I could never steal someone's life like that."

"Well that would put you one up on Kate, if you weren't a liar and a hypocrite. You were perfectly okay stealing Scott's life, and Derek's too when he tried to stop you." Stiles sneered at her. "Besides, I'm not suggesting you jump in any old body and just take over. There are people who's bodies and minds have been far too damaged to recover. I believe, and I could be wrong here, that their essence, their soul has left the body once that happens, they're simply an empty vessel waiting for death. I can't promise anything, but I would be willing to see if I can find someone like that, maybe I can help you find the right fit. Even if I'm wrong, if they're still inside, they may just be willing to share for the opportunity to be healthy and alive."

She started to glare back at him before her stance shifted again and Chris slipped back into the driver seat. "You're more than just a wolf, are you Stiles?"

"Why do you ask, Chris?" Stiles said, coyly.

"You knew Victoria was here, just by looking at me. You bound these men to an oath, and I know there's been more. Plus, you said earlier you kept Kate out of your body long enough to be turned. That takes power, more than I'd expect a normal human to have. Now you're suggesting you can see the presence of a soul."

"What can I say, I'm talented." Stiles smirked. "One of those many talents means I might be able help. I'm not promising anything, and I won't let her lock someone else away and simply take over. Besides, maybe being helped by a wolf will help get her to get over her bigotry."

Victoria slammed back into control. "Bigotry! How dare you-"

Stiles cut her off quickly, getting in her face, eyes blazing green. "You tried to kill Scott. Not because he was a threat, not because he was hurting anyone. No, you tried to kill him because you found out he was sleeping with Allison. You don't find that a tad too extreme. We're not talking crimes of passion here; you didn't find them screwing and shoot him. No, you felt he was tainting her because of what he is, so you hunted him down, hit him with a car and then sat back and taunted him while you slowly suffocated him to death. You were fucking enjoying it."

Victoria was cringing back from him, which was odd to see, since she was in Chris's body, and also not quite right. Victoria was a bad-ass, even Stiles knew that, so why...

The knife missed him by fractions of an inch. Honestly if the right combination of both Stiles AND Chris realizing what she was planning hadn't happened, nearly simultaneously, she would have scored a direct, and quite possibly fatal hit, since the knife was clearly doctored with wolfsbane. As it was, Chris jerked back into control of his body, just as Stiles pulled away, and both got to live another day.

Chris dropped the knife and screamed at his wife. "Victoria, what the Hell were you thinking?"

"He was threatening us." She replied coldly. "He couldn't control his anger and he was going to attack us just like the vicious animal he is."

"Lady, you are a whole bag full of crazy. There is a pack of wolves behind me, one of whom is my mate who was shot by one of those hunters and the trigger happy bastard is still alive and relatively unharmed. You just tried to kill the mate of an Alpha, and none of the so called vicious animals has so much as growled at you. I was going to try and help you; I probably still will to be honest, just because I can't see sentencing Chris, who's finally started trying to do the right thing, with your crazy ass for the rest of his life."

"I've seen what your kind can do to innocent people, don't pretend like you're a bunch of playful puppies." She spat.

"And I've seen what a hunter can do to innocents. How many human children did Kate murder? There were more than wolves in the Hale house when she trapped them inside and burned it to the ground. Gerard murdered my mother's entire family and laughed about killing children; was proud of it. Should I hate and kill all hunters because of the actions of a feral few? There are assholes everywhere, Victoria, and you don't need claws and fangs to be a monster. Grow up. Life isn't made of absolutes."

Stiles turned and walked away. "Chris knows how to get ahold of me if you decide to lower yourself to the point of accepting help from a 'vicious animal'. We're leaving now." He turned to storm away and then stopped and faced her again. "Oh, and just a little fair warning, Vicky dear. You think of harming my pack, try to hurt Allison and Chris, or help Gerard in any way, and I'll exorcize your ass right into the cutest, fluffiest kitten, and then I'll give you to the stickiest, most crumb covered kid I can find." He smirked before turning around and strolled away whistling.

As the pack was walking away Scott sidled up to him. "You know, Deaton has this long haired white kitten someone had de-clawed and then dumped." He whispered hopefully.

The sound of Stiles laughter followed them all the way to the cars.

TDItD*TDItD*TDItD

They split up into a few different groups and headed in different directions. Scott fought down the urge to check on Allison, and instead went home with the Sheriff, to check on his mom and let her know what happened. They took Boyd and Erica with them. They would stay at the Stilinksi house overnight, and once they'd hammered out a cover story the Sheriff would get them back to their homes in the morning.

Jackson, Danny and Lydia were all tired, despite the influx of energy from Stiles. They slipped into the Porsche and quickly headed back to Jackson's house, where they managed to crawl into bed and sleep. They held onto each other tightly, even in sleep, and slowly relaxed as the presence of their mates and the slow influx of energy from the pack renewed them.

Isaac, Derek, Stiles and Peter all returned to the depot. Derek still hadn't spoken, and Isaac was asleep. Stiles made sure the pair of them was settled in Derek's bed before he went to check on Peter. Peter had cleaned the remaining blood off himself and was just putting a shirt on when Stiles walked in.

"How are you doing." Stiles asked, looking at Peter's now non-wounded side.

"As unpleasant as a bullet can be, especially when it remains inside, we both know it could have been much worse. I'm fine, Stiles; within a few hours, any damage will be perfectly healed. However, I doubt very much that I'm the reason you're here right now." He said with a gentle smile.

"Isaac will be okay." Stiles said, not looking Peter in the eye.

"You and Scott were quick to apply the appropriate treatment, so yes, Isaac will be fine, but again, not really the reason for our little chat. You're concerned about Derek, yes?" Stiles nodded. "He's been under far too much stress for far, far too long, Stiles. What Kate did and what I did, not to mention all the stress of being an Alpha..." Stiles growled lightly at this. "I just mean anyone would be close to a breaking point. We both know Derek blames himself for everything that has ever gone wrong. Hell, he still blames himself for everything I did, because of his relationship with Kate."

Stiles jerked his head up at that, looking Peter in the face. "You knew?"

"It was easy enough to put two and two together. Batshit crazy apparently has a particularly pungent scent, and Derek used to come home practically bathed in it. Once I knew what to look for it wasn't hard to figure out. Hell, now that I have, I'm fairly certain his parents knew. The Argents and the Hales weren't the best of friends back then, but we weren't exactly the Montagues and the Capulets Scott's relationship would have you believe, either. I walked in on them debating something one night. Derek's mother was concerned, something about their ages, I think, but my brother was talking about how he hoped it would lead to better relations with the hunters. Talk about irony, right?"

"He blames himself for what she did, and for what Isaac did tonight. Like somehow, because of that bitch, he is unworthy of love... no, more like the fact that he loves us means bad things are going to happen to us, and it's going to be his fault." Stiles said, wrapping his arms around himself.

Peter shook his head. "You're the only person who can get through to him, Stiles."

"At least the only one who isn't unconscious." He said, before patting Peter on the arm and heading back to his mates.

Derek was curled around Isaac's still form. He was shivering lightly in his sleep; eyes closed and nose buried in the nape of Isaac's neck. Stiles slid into the bed behind him and wrapped one arm around Derek with a hand resting on Isaac. He slid his other hand under and around Derek's chest, to rest palm over the suffering Alpha's heart, and buried his own nose along the side of his neck, near his ear. He stayed that way, pushing love and energy at his two mates for a long time, just holding them and being thankful they were alive. Eventually he followed them into sleep.

_Stiles was in agony. This wasn't what he wanted, but the thing inside was only going to be his problem for another few minutes, and then he'd be free. The idiot woman wouldn't shut up; ordering him to breath and to hold on. His father said this was a good thing, at least he did until he found out three of them were still alive. Now, well Daddy never was one to give up on a plan, and this was always going to be a long game. _

_Besides, it would be fun to see_ his _face now that he knew what Stiles had done. Maybe he'd skin that bitch sister of his in front of him. It was fun ideas like that that got him through this whole charade. Still, he wanted this thing gone, and out of him. He pushed and screamed and finally the whole thing was over. _

_One glance before they took the thing away showed it had the animal's odd colored eyes. He had to fight down the urge to drowned it. At least his part was over for now. They could give him the good drugs and then he was going to forget this whole thing happened, at least for now._

Stiles jerked awake and looked into his mate's now hauntingly familiar eyes.

Notes: The Devil In the Details is now done, but there will be a third story in the Devils series, tentatively titled The Devil in Disguise.


End file.
